A Love Like No Other
by Sailor FoxFire
Summary: This story immediately follows the events of Superman Returns and it is my take on their relationship after the fall. There may be references to Smallville, and the other Superman Movies and maybe the movie Supergirl but that is still to be seen. A very,
1. Heartbreaking Realizations…

**A Love Like No Other**

**By: Sailor FoxFire**

This story immediately follows the events of Superman Returns and it is my take on their relationship after the fall. There may be references to Smallville, and the other Superman Movies and maybe the movie Supergirl but that is still to be seen. A very, special thanks to Vgerland for loaning me her character Kala and the use of her first person accounts as well as for the input on my story.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Realizations…**

"I'm always around," answered Superman before he flew off into the night. Lois continued to watch after him long after he had disappeared from her sight. He was her love and she could no longer deny it. And he was the father of her son. When she thought he had been dying, she could not deny him the knowledge that she had just recently confirmed. Jason, her beautiful, fragile, prematurely born little boy truly was Superman's son. She had always suspected but did not know how it could be. She had no recollection of the night that it happened.

Lois looked up to her son's window and saw that he was still staring off into the night, looking for another glimpse of the Man of Steel, his hero, his father. For a moment, Lois wondered if perhaps, on some primal level, her son sensed the connection between them. "Back to bed Munchkin, it's late," Lois called to her son.

Jason took one more look at the sky that Lois knew was his birthright before calling down to her, "OK, mommy. G'night," he said before he disappeared into his room.

"Night baby," Lois whispered as she walked back into the house and returned to her computer. The blank screen stared back at her, the cursor blinking at her almost mockingly. Lois decided that her mind was far too preoccupied to finish the article and decided to go to bed. She shut down her computer and went upstairs to her room. Lois walked into her room and froze. Richard was asleep on his side of the bed like usual, but tonight, Lois could not bring herself to lie beside him. She knew, had always known, that she was not in love with Richard, but had schooled herself into believing that she could learn to love him in the way that she loved the Man of Steel, but tonight, she could no longer hide the truth from herself. She loved Richard deeply but it was not enough. He was a wonderful man, but her heart belonged, had always belonged, to another. Tears started spilling from her eyes as she forced herself to walk out of the room and head into the guest room. What most women dream of, she had just thrown away, it was Superman that she loved, and Richard didn't deserve second place. _**Tomorrow,**_ Lois told herself, _**tomorrow I'll talk to Richard, and end this once and for all. I finally see why I could never commit to him and set a wedding date. Richard's a wonderful man, but my 'Knight in Shining Armor' is someone else. I hope he'll still stay around for Jason, since he's the only father that Jason's known, even though he's always known that Richard's not his biological father. But I know that in the end if I continue with Richard, we'll all be miserable. Jason, Richard and I, and it's not fair to any of us. **_Lois pulled off her engagement ring and set it on the nightstand before getting into bed, and going to sleep.

Richard opened his eyes as soon as he heard Lois close the door. He had seen through slightly open eyelids that Lois had finally made her decision. And he had not been chosen. He was angry. He had given her everything, and she still chose the alien over it all, despite the fact that he had already proven himself to be unreliable when he had abandoned her almost six years ago. He had only been a placeholder for Superman, and to Lois he had been nothing. He had hoped to make her fall in love with him, but apparently the alien was too hard an act to follow. _**Tomorrow she'll forgo everything that we've built, everything I've given her and her bastard alien son, and run right back into that alien's arms. I gave her everything, but it meant nothing to her.**_ Richard got up from his bed and went to the closet. He opened it and began to pack his things in his suitcases. Looking around Richard realized the house and almost everything in it belonged to Lois._** This house and everything in it belongs to Lois after all she had purchased and furnished it with the proceeds from the sell of her Condo and the two best sellers she had written. I can stay with Uncle Perry until Monday, then I'll submit my resignation and take that position in China. As far as I'm concerned the more distance I can put between Lois and me the better. The seaplane is all I really need and it will help me get away from this place I can no longer call home. I just hope to God that I can quickly forget that woman and her bastard alien son. **_


	2. Tell Mom

**Chapter 2: Tell Mom**

Clark flew into the stratosphere and opened his senses to listen for calls for help. He had only been out of the hospital for a few hours now but he felt fine, or so he thought. As he was concentrating, Clark suddenly began feeling slightly dizzy. After a few minutes the feeling grew worse and he felt as if he might throw up. _**That's it, no more Superman stuff for tonight. Right now I need to get some rest. Apparently I'm not completely back to normal, and I can't help anyone if I'm throwing up or fainting. I'll go home to Smallville, knowing mom, she's probably still up waiting for me to come home.**_ With his decision made, Clark took off for the farm in Smallville.

A few minutes later, Clark landed in the yard of a picturesque yellow and white farmhouse. He surveyed the area where he had grown up and smiled. Making a mental note to paint the house and barn and fix the fences that were in badly need of some attention come morning, Clark whirled into the clothes he had been wearing at the _**Planet**_ before New Krypton. It was then that he noticed he had dropped his jacket in the elevator shaft and hoped that no one's found it before he could retrieve it. But that could wait 'til morning; right now he needed to rest. With that thought Clark walked into the house. He had been right, Martha was awake and was looking through an old scrapbook that he knew contained some of the pictures from his early childhood. The minute he came in the door, Martha dropped the book she had been looking through and jumped out of her chair, running to hug her son

"Oh Clark, I knew you'd be here tonight. I was so worried about you. I went to Metropolis but I couldn't get in to see you. Are you alright?" sobbed Martha into her son's chest as he hugged her back. "Let me look at you," she commanded as she inspected him with the critical eye that all mothers possess, looking for any sign that her baby was hurt.

Clark smiled, it was so good to be home, "Mom, mom I'm fine, just a little tired," he said as she continued to inspect him, "Really mom I'm OK. No ill effects. I'm sorry to make you worry but I'm alright. The last couple of days have been a bit hard but it's all OK now." _**Of course everything's OK now. Life couldn't be better now that I know I have a son and that he and his mother are alright. I just wish I knew where I fit into their lives,**_ Clark thought to himself.

Martha knew him far to well, and could see that he wasn't fully recovered, but more importantly, she could see that there was something in his mind, something that made him happy beyond words but also made him sad beyond belief. Thinking back to when she was in the crowd outside of the hospital and saw Lois, she knew what it was immediately. _**He must know that Lois's son is his. All that time he had spent in space traveling back to Krypton, looking for some form of connection, and it was here on Earth all along in the womb and later in the arms of the woman he loves. They look just alike too.**_ "Why don't you go to bed, Clark? You need to rest after having just been in the hospital. We'll talk in the morning. I'll make you a big breakfast just the way you like it," she said kissing his cheek. Clark smiled and followed her upstairs going to his old room and going to sleep beneath the constellations of his old home world.

The next morning, Clark awoke nearly before the sun. He normally didn't need much rest and after having rested in his old bed, he felt completely back to normal. He trained his ears to the world to see if anyone needed him at the moment. The world was quiet, exhausted after having held a vigil waiting to see the outcome of his stay in the hospital. It seemed that even the criminals were taking a break after such a long wait since they too had probably been waiting to find out if they still had Superman as an adversary. It was then that a new sound happily reached his ears. Inadvertently, Clark tuned into his son's heartbeat and steady breathing. He was shocked that he could so easily pick his heartbeat out of all the other noises in the world This after having only known the boy for about a week and having known he was his son for only a few hours. Clark listened to the steady beating and breathing, tuning everything else out, except for one other sound Lois' heartbeat. Its tone suggested that she was awake, and he wondered if she had gone to sleep at all. Jason's heartbeat suggested that he was still buried deeply into his dreams.

Clark shook his head in bemusement and got up from his bed just as the first rays of morning sunshine broke across the horizon and dressed himself in the clothes he favored while back home in Smallville; dark blue jeans, plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, and his well worn tennis shoes; all the wile still listening to the heartbeat of the two most important people in his world. Clark went out to the barn and began his chores around the farm, with his many powers they didn't take very long. He fed the animals, stacked up the hay, cleaned the stalls and checked the old tractor all in about 5 minutes. He would leave the painting and the fence fixing for later in the morning. Having taken care of all the chores for the moment, Clark went back in the house just as his mother was coming down the stairs.

"Clark," Martha said, holding a hand to her chest in mock-fright. Clark had startled her, as she believed that she had awoken before him. Clark smiled and went to give her a hug. "Well, somebody's up before even the chickens. I guess you feel better don't you," she said as she inspected him just like she had the day before. Clark smiled at the more that obvious concern.

"Yes, all I really needed was some rest to get back to my normal. I just finished the chores in the barn, but I'll leave the painting and fence fixing for when there's a little more light out."

Martha nodded and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. However she knew him better than he knew himself. _**He's dying to tell me something but is not sure if I'll like it. I'd bet he'll gather his courage in about 10 seconds tops,**_ Martha thought as she began to make her son a big breakfast; blue berry pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and sausage.

_**Do I tell her now, or wait till later…**_

_**10…9…8…**_

_**I really could use someone to talk to and mom's always had good advice…**_

_**7…6…5…4..**_

_**She deserves to know about Jason…**_

…_**3……2……1…**_

"Mom, I need to tell you something…" Clark said to his mother's back. Martha smiled, _**Ten seconds on the dot,**_ Martha thought as she turned around to face her son, her face neutral. She waited for a few seconds until Clark gathered his thoughts, "Yesterday, when Lois came to see me, she told me something; or at least I think she did. It was when I was still in the coma, when they thought I wasn't gonna make it. I couldn't make out all that she said but what I was able to make out was… I still can't believe it. I couldn't make out all that she said, but what I did make out… what I think helped show me the way back was that she said…_** Jason… your son… If for nothing else… need to come back for him…**_ That was all I could make out. Then her voice was gone and I felt her kissing me, before I felt, more than heard, her walk away. A minute later I felt the bed shift slightly as if someone small was leaning on the bed and I felt a soft kiss on my forehead, that I'm sure was Jason, before the little weight left the bed and I felt them walk away."

Martha nodded, "I saw her as she was leaving the hospital and I saw the little boy in her arms. I didn't need a DNA test to tell me that was your son. He looks just like you did at his age," Martha handed him the scrapbook she had been looking at last night, and Clark saw a picture of himself when he was maybe 5 or 6. He and Jason looked almost identical. Clark was silent for some time, and Martha knew there was more he wanted to say, but he was having trouble voicing his thoughts. She could also see clear as day the guilt that was eating at his soul. He had gone to Krypton looking for some form of connection, looking for someone else that was like him; and it had been here on Earth all along.

Clark couldn't feel guiltier. He had abandoned Lois while she was pregnant with his baby, taken her memory so she didn't even know how she had gotten pregnant… The list was endless. He felt guilty for Luthor getting out in the first place, for all the people that needed his help and he had not been there to save… and for all he had done to Lois… It took him a few more minutes but he finally bared his soul to his mother while they had breakfast. He told her how he had taken Lois's memory with a kiss to spare her the pain of their inevitable separation… how he had felt when he returned and saw that she and the world had moved on in his absence… He told her everything including what happened on New Krypton and how Luthor had nearly killed him by stabbing him in the back. Martha made him stand up form his chair with that and made him take off his shirt so she could examine him. The stab wound wasn't completely sealed as it had been made by Kryptonite and only time would heal it. Martha immediately went to the cabinet on the far side of the kitchen where she kept the first aid kit and brought it to the table where she began taking out the necessary supplies to clean and bandage his wound. The iodine stung badly when she applied it to the raw cut, but Clark trudged on and allowed his mother to finish bandaging him up.

"You need to take care of that and continue to clean it. It's not completely healed and it looks as though it might have been slightly infected," Martha said to her son, almost accusingly. Clark smiled and nodded knowing that he wouldn't win this particular fight with his mother. Then he smiled wider as he remembered something…

"I went to see Jason after I woke up in the hospital. He's so beautiful mom. He was sound asleep and I just stayed there looking at him. I don't even know how long I stood there just looking at him before I got the courage to walk up and kneel beside his bed. I spoke to him gently and softly so he wouldn't wake up. I said the same words that Jor-El had once spoken to me before he sent me here to Earth. I put my hand on his head and caressed his hair for the first time, wishing to take him into my arms and just hold him, but I knew I couldn't. It's not my place, not yet, besides I didn't want to wake him. He sleeps very soundly, I don't think he felt me touching his head, marveling at the little miracle that Lois and I made. God I wish I had been there when he was born. I missed so much, so much that I can't get back. All his life he's known and called someone else father. And it would probably be better for him to continue to do so. I have so many enemies, and if any of them knew Superman has a son, I hate to think what would happen to him. Lois became a target because everyone suspected we had a relationship, and if anyone found out about him… It's too dangerous, and I don't want to put him in that kind of situation… He woke up just as I was leaving and told me goodnight. That's when Lois saw me, saw that I was alive. I could see so many emotions going through her mind. We said goodbye, and I flew here after checking on the world. I don't know where I fit into their lives but I'm not going to leave them again."

Martha had tears in her eyes when he finished telling her everything, but she didn't let them fall, knowing that her son needed her to be strong right now; he needed help being strong. Martha stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Clark stood up and gave her a hug before going outside to finish with his chores, all the while brooding over what he missed. _**Clark I know you always try to do the right thing, but what the devil is right when your world has been turned upside-down so quickly. You'll find a way, my son, to make things right,**_ Martha thought as she watched Clark lean over the fence thinking. _**I just hope you remember that you deserve some happiness too…**_


	3. Remembrance

**Chapter 3: Remembrance**

Lois awoke early that morning as she had tossed and turned in her bed all night. Her dreams had been haunted by vivid images of her and Superman. As soon as she opened her eyes, her mind was flooded by the memories Clark had locked away almost six years ago…

_**Niagara Falls… Lois was annoyed that Perry had sent her up here to cover some puff piece with wet-behind-the-ears Clark and at the indignity of having to pretend to be newlyweds! So far from Metropolis, Lois was shocked to see Superman appear, rescuing a child who had fallen backward over the railing into the falls. And Clark, once again, was suspiciously absent. A glimpse of him without his glasses made her suspect that the Man of Steel had been right under her nose the whole time… And to prove it she threw herself into the rapids, expecting to be saved, and got nothing for her trouble but sopping wet. She brushed her wet hair out in front of the 'romantic' fire pit in the center of the honeymoon suite. Clark, clumsy as always, tripped and fell, immersing his hands in the flames. He should have been badly burned, but somehow his hands were miraculously unmarked. Clark turned toward her, resignation in the set of his shoulders, and removed the black frames. She declared her love for him, and he seemed a changed person. No longer human or alien, but something that spoke of both heritages. He brought her to his Fortress of Solitude, and they talked as they ate dinner. In the midst of her wonder, she couldn't help feeling that this was the strangest date she had ever been on, not that she'd really had many boyfriends what with her non-stop drive to be the best reporter in Metropolis…**_

_**That night, after changing her clothes into 'something more comfortable, she had watched as he spoke to a surreal triple vision of his Kryptonian mother. Lara tried to dissuade him from the course of action he had chosen to take, but nothing would change Clark's mind. The woman granted Superman a chance to be with his true love, but he would have to give up his superhuman abilities. As the red rays of his home world's sun enveloped him, her only thought was that he had done this thing for her. It was almost more than she could comprehend. They had made love tenderly, passionately, in a large silver bed. He had been tentative, but eager, and it thrilled her to the core. For the first time, she could see that Clark was not as much of a disguise as she had first thought. They were driving back to Metropolis and had stopped at a diner for something to eat. Clark had tried to defend her honor to some low-life trucker and had gotten beat up. He had been shocked at the sight of his own blood, and soon after, they saw the images of a world gone mad with terror because of three Kryptonian invaders. She began to realize that maybe they had been selfish to take Superman away from a world that needed him. He had left her to try to stop them, and she lived in a state of fear that she would never see him alive again. He was as vulnerable as anyone now. But his reappearance in uniform, back to his super powered self, allayed her fears only a little. He had defeated them finally by turning the same process on them that he had used on himself earlier. Powerless, they had been taken care of easily. Later in the Planet, seeing him in his Clark Kent attire, and knowing that the man she loved could truly never be hers because he rightly belonged to the world, she had begun to sob. Why couldn't he be both? She hated herself as she cried, cried for what they could never have… He had kissed her deeply, with a sort of finality. And all the pain, all the questions, had been utterly washed away…**_

Then she remembered the time when Luthor had created a sun-powered facsimile of Superman to try to bring down the Man of Steel, using his own power against him. That had happened not too long before Luthor had someone publish that fake article that had prompted Clark to leave Earth. She remembered their meeting that day, how he had seemed odd to her, and how he had jumped from her balcony pulling her along for the ride only to have Superman save her, while still wearing Clark's glasses. She had remembered then, and they had shared yet another intimate flight. That time, it had been her that had asked Clark to take away her memory because it just hurt too much that he couldn't be hers. She was already pregnant, had been for at least a month and a half, but neither knew. It was only a week or two later, that Clark resigned from the Daily Planet and left for Krypton…

_**Clark walked out of Perry's office, as though nothing had happened, even though he had just resigned from his job effective that afternoon. Perry had tried to convince him, even offered Clark a raise and the assistant editor's position that had opened up 3 weeks earlier, but nothing would change Clark's mind. He went to his desk and packed up his personal belongings, but left his little nameplate behind; the one that Jimmy had later put on the desk that was to be his when he heard Clark was coming back. Clark sat at his desk after he finished packing and began to type his last article for the Planet. At one point he looked up to Lois's desk. She was hard at work as usual. Clark couldn't bare the thought of not saying goodbye. He had thought that perhaps it would be best to just leave quietly, but he couldn't do that to Lois; she was too important. By that afternoon, shortly before he had to leave, Clark finally got up the courage to walk up to Lois's desk to say goodbye.**_

"_**Say Lois, I needed to talk to you about something," Clark said to try to gain her attention. But to Lois, it was like he hadn't spoken at all. It took a couple of tries, but he had finally managed to get her attention.**_

"_**Oh, sorry Clark. Guess I must have been too preoccupied with this. Did you say something?" Lois asked as she finally took notice of him.**_

"_**Ye, Yeah, Um, I just wanted to say… that… Umm, well I just wanted to tell you goodbye,"**_

"_**Goodbye? Where're you going?"**_

"_**Oh, um, I'm taking a little trip abroad. You know, widen my horizon."**_

"_**When will you be back?"**_

"_**I…I…don't know…"**_

_**Lois looked at him for a moment, with such a heartbroken expression on her face that he was about to run into Perry's office and take back his resignation. The moment was fleeting, however, and Lois once again wore her usual face, though she was very sad. "I'll miss you Clark. Promise you'll write to me?" she said as she stood from her chair and gave him a hug.**_

"_**Of course," he said as he returned the hug awkwardly. But he knew there would be no letters. Clark and Lois disentangled themselves, and Clark went back to his desk to gather his things and left. Lois never once took her eyes off of him, and unconsciously placed a hand on her belly…**_

Lois sat on the bed, processing all the memories she had recently rediscovered. _**If only we'd know I was pregnant at the time he left… None of this would have happened.**_ Lois stood from the bed after several long minutes and went out the door. She walked down the hall to her son's room and entered. Watching him sleep always made here feel better and think clearer. She stood by his bed, watching Jason's little chest rise and fall, still far in the realm of dreams. Tears ran down her face as she watched his little chest rise and fall as she continued to relive her memories of the time after Superman was gone…


	4. Dark Separation

**Chapter 4: Dark Separation**

It was a dreary day, overcast and with the certainty of rain that greeted Jason Lane as he awoke that morning; as if the sky itself was warning the child of the storm that was about to beset his young life. He paid no attention as he ran downstairs to watch TV, after all it **was** Saturday, and the only day of the week he could spend doing nothing else but watching cartoons. As he jumped the last step into the living room, Jason became aware that he was not alone. Looking towards the sofa, he found his mother laying on it looking through a book that he knew was his baby photo album. She looked like she had been crying since her eyes were still bloodshot and puffy from her earlier tears. Jason was a very kind-hearted boy, just like his father, and when he noticed that his mother had been crying, he forgot all about cartoons and went to her, climbing onto the sofa beside her to give her a jug and make her feel better.

Lois had been so immersed in her thoughts; that she failed to notice her son's entrance until he had climbed onto the sofa and on top of her. She returned his hug gladly, his sweetness and innocence having always been the best medicine for her soul. Now that she thought about it, Jason reminded her so much of his father; his demeanor, his love for all, his sweet and caring nature… there was no denying that this was **_Clark's_** son, even if she hadn't seen his feat of strength for herself…

"Mommy, why are you sad?" her sweet little boy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Lois smiled, "There's something I have to do today that makes me sad, but don't worry about it. I'm fine. Why don't you watch your cartoons while I make breakfast, any requests?" she asked as she kissed the top of his little head. Jason smiled at his mother, though he was still worried about her.

Ever since the "adventure" in the boat almost 2 weeks ago, Jason's health had done a complete 180, going from a very fragile constitution, to the very picture of health in only a few days. It seemed as though his father's DNA was finally making it's presences known, not only in the powers, but also in his health; and Lois couldn't be happier now. She no longer had to worry about allergies when giving her son food, which made her life a lot easier. Jason had a pediatrician appointment two days after Superman fell from the sky and he had been happy to announce that the tests showed that Jason's allergies were a thing of the past and that his Asthma was also fading. He no longer required his inhaler or any of the other mirad of medicines he had been taking since he had been a baby. The doctor had thought that he had outgrown all his health problems, and, although he had warned Lois to continue to monitor his health closely, he had been happy to allow Jason to tryout all the things he had previously not been able to eat because of the allergies.

"Ice-cream," Jason shouted, jumping excitedly on the sofa cushions.

**_Boys will be boys,_** thought Lois. Aloud, she gave him a mock-stern look, though her smile diminished its hardness greatly, "Not for breakfast. It's scrambled eggs for you, Mister. And don't jump on the sofa."

"With sausage?" he asked hopefully, sitting down on the sofa.

"Alright," Lois conceded, smiling. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get the eggs and sausage. She wasn't all that skilled in the kitchen, far from it. Her expertises were mostly centered on ordering take-out, but she could still make a half-descent breakfast for her son; hopefully without burning the city down in the process. After setting Jason's plate on the breakfast bar she called her son from his cartoons. Jason climbed up onto one of the stools and began happily digging into his meal. Lois kissed the top of his head. "Jason, I'm gonna go get dressed, be back in a few minutes," she said as she left him to finish his breakfast. Jason nodded shoving another huge forkful of food in his mouth. Lois went up to the guest bedroom since she had moved some clothes there after she had woken up that morning and dressed herself in a pair of comfortable dark blue stretch jeans and a red tank top with small with stars in the print. She put on her comfortable walking tennis shoes and left the room, rejoining her son just as he had climbed down the stool and took his plate to the sink. Jason sat back down in front of the TV and immersed himself back in his shows while Lois sat beside him and took the Saturday edition of the Daily Planet and began to look through it, though her mind continued on her task for the day…

Richard hadn't slept much that night. He kept looking towards the clock, wondering at what time would his life be completely destroyed. Finally giving up on sleep all together, he had spent the rest of the night thinking of the wonderful life he had lived the past few years and how it had all been **ONE HUGE** **LIE!!!!!!!** When morning finally dawned in all its dreary glory, Richard dressed himself but remained in his bedroom until almost lunchtime; wanting, in some small corner of his mind, to hold onto his life for just a little longer. He had made a decision last night and he wasn't backing down…. If she couldn't be his… she would be no one else's…

As he left the room, his reflection was caught in the vanity mirror, exposing his side, and the bulge in the back of his pants…

Richard walked down the stairs concealing his side and the bulge on his back. He looked on the scene of Lois reading the paper and Jason watching cartoons. It was typical but this would be the last time he'd see it. Jason was completely caught up in his cartoons and hadn't notice Richard, but Lois had since she hadn't really been reading the paper, but waiting for him to come downstairs. Lois stood from the sofa as soon as she saw him and motioned quietly for them to step out into the covered patio to talk privately. **_There's no sense in dragging on the inevitable. The quicker I end this the less painful it will be and the quicker he can start to heal._**

"Richard…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"I already know you're leaving me for that bastard alien lover of yours," he said in a low menacing voice. Lois gasped. She had never head him speak like that. Before she could utter a word he pulled the gun from behind his back and pointed it at her. Lois sprang into action. She kicked the gun away and ran into the house, startling little Jason. She ran to the sofa and picked up her son just as Richard burst into the house. They raced for her keys but he beat her to the side table and took the keys. It was then that Jason saw the gun that Richard had retrieved and was holding in his hand. "Lois please listen to me, I love you," he tried desperately to get her to see reason, he was mad. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I took you in when **HE** left you alone and pregnant. I even raised your **_bastard alien son_** as my own. You are mine. You belong to **ME**!!!!!!!" he shouted, his eyes wild. Lois managed

"Daddy? Wha' are you doing?" Jason asked confused and scared. He didn't understand why his daddy had called him by that bad name.

"Daddy?" Richard asked, "I'm not your daddy you little fre—" he was cut us as Lois swung a kick at him. Sending him crashing against the far wall and the keys dropping from his hand. Lois grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Richard ran after her and she stopped, ripped her engagement ring of her finger and threw it at him, before running into her car. She opened the doors and told Jason to get buckled in as she put him in the back seat, and started the engine. Jason did as told and Lois sped out of the driveway and down the street. Richard ran to his own car and pursued her. He was a few minutes behind Lois, but quickly caught up to her, and drove along side her car, shouting for her to stop. Lois wouldn't stop, and became frightened as she sped up to try and get away from him. Richard sped up as well, and Lois knew she couldn't out run his car. She took her cell phone out of her purse; that had been left in the car the night before; and put the ear-piece in. She flipped her phone open and looked for Clark's number. When she found it she hit dial, and hoped he picked it up quickly.

Clark and his mother were sitting down to breakfast and making small talk when Clark's cell phone began to ring just as his mother put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him in front of him, Clark stood and picked it up, telling his mother he would just be a moment. "Hello," he said into the phone since his caller id came up blocked.

**_" Clark it's Lois. I need your help. Richard is chasing me in his car because I was about to tell him I was leaving him. He pulled a gun on me but I managed to get away with Jason."_**

Clark's eyes opened wide, "Lois where are you?" he nearly shouted into the phone. His mother came to stand by his side, concerned.

**_"I'm in Madison Ave. Clark hurry, he's trying to run me off the road and Jason's in the car with me,"_**he heard Lois shout into the phone as she became frantic. Then he heard the most frightening sound of his life. Lois's scream came through the phone, followed by a crash…

"**LOIS, LOIS ANSWER ME!!!!**" Clark shouted into his phone. No answer, but he could hear Jason's faint cries from the back seat of the car. That was it for Clark. He dropped his phone as he spun into his primary colored suit and took of like lightning towards the scene of the accident.

Superman arrived at the place Lois told him in a matter of seconds. He found Lois' car smashed against a light post. The fire hydrant that had stood beside it was broken and shooting water into the air. Clark quickly ran to the car and pulled both the front and back doors on the driver's side off. He ripped the seatbelt of off Jason, who was screaming and crying in fear, and picked him up out of the car. He scanned him with his x-ray vision and determined he was fine, only had a few cut and bruised. He placed Jason on the curb and pulled Lois out. She was unconscious. He scanned her and determined that she had a concussion, two cracked ribs and a broken left arm as well as a few cuts and bruises, but other than that she would be fine. Superman knelt beside Jason while still holding Lois. "Shhh, Jason. It's all right now you're safe," he whispered in a soothing voice to his young son. Jason looked up at him with two big tears in his eyes and immediately jumped up and ran into his arms. Clark scooped him up and flew both of them away. Clark landed in front of Metropolis General Hospital, and quickly ran into the emergency room, carrying Lois and Jason. The doctors swarmed him as he place Lois on a gurney but held onto the boy. One of the nurses took him from his arms as he was questioned as to what happened. "I heard Miss. Lane call for help and when I got to her, she had crashed her car into a light post," said Superman as he watched Jason being placed on another gurney. He ran after his family as they were wheeled into the trauma rooms.

"Daddy was chasing us an he made us crash. He pulled a gun on mommy when we were home but mommy got us away and he chased us and made us crash," said Jason between sobs. A nurse approached him with a needle and Jason began screaming in fear. "**SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN HELP GET THEM AWAY!!!**"

Clark ran into the trauma room and held onto him as he tried to jump of the gurney. Even with his super-strength it was still hard work to hold onto the little boy, as he was displaying his own super-strength. Jason burrowed into his arms in fear. "Don't worry about him, he's alright. I scanned them both. He only has a few scrapes and bruises. Lois has a concussion, a broken arm and two cracked ribs," he said to the doctors as he attempted to calm Jason.

"We still need to examine him. Make sure he's alright," said the pediatrician. Clark nodded but Jason began screaming and crying in fear. He didn't want to be examined.

"**MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!!!**" screamed Jason over and over again as he fought to free himself.

"Shhhh, Jason it's all right. Your mommy is all right. Let the doctors check you out. I won't leave I promise," he said to the little boy. Jason calmed down slightly, and allowed the doctors to check him, but kept his vise like grip on Clark's hands the whole time. **_If I wasn't invulnerable, Jason would have turned the bones in may hands into powder with his vise-like grip,_** Clark thought as Jason held onto him while the doctor examined him. The doctor agreed with Superman that the child was all right.

Next door, the doctors were working on Lois. They took x-rays and determined the Superman had been correct. They set Lois' broken left arm back into place and put a cast on it. They taped her ribs, and wrapped her head with a bandage as she had a small bleeding wound on her left temple. Lois regained consciousness a few minutes after her head had been wrapped up. By then, Clark had been allowed to go in and see her. When she awoke, the first thing she saw was Superman. "Superman… what happened?" then the memory of what had transpired hit her like a ton of bricks, "**JASON**!!!"

"Shhhh, Lois. He's all right. He's at the pediatrics room. He's not hurt. Just scraped and bruised. Are you all right? What happened? I heard you scream over the phone and then the crash, but nothing after that? Jason said Richard ran you off the road and pulled a gun on you?" asked Clark gently.

Lois nodded, "I was going to break up with him this morning and took him outside to talk to him away from Jason's hearing. He already knew what I was going to say… The next thing I knew he had pulled a gun on me, but I managed to kick it out of his hand and ran back into the house. I grabbed Jason and tried to go for my keys, but Richard beat me to them. He tried to force me to stay and Jason saw he had the gun," lowering her voice she continued in a barely audible whisper. "He reminded Jason he wasn't his real father and called him my bastard alien son. I kicked him again and threw him against the far wall ran to my car. He pursued me and I threw the engagement ring at him, and got on the car. He chased after us and ran me off the road into the light post. I managed to call you before he had run us of the road," she explained a little lowder, and saw Clark's hand tighten in anger, his knuckles turning white.

"I'll find him Lois, and he'll pay," he said through gritted teeth.

Lois shook her head, "Right now, Jason needs you more. Since he's not hurt he doesn't need to be here, and I'm pretty sure I'll be here for a while. I can't send Jason to my sister's house because Richard could come and look for him there. Take him with you when you leave."

Superman nodded in agreement, "**Clark** will be here soon, and he'll pick him up and take him over to his mother's house. She must be worried sick since she only heard half of the conversation before I rocketed out of the house."

"I'll tell the doctors to release him to Clark, since he's Jason's real dad." Lois' doctor came in then so they quieted.

"I'm glad you're alright Lois. I'll go out and see if I can find Richard White. Are you sure you' be all right?" said Superman for the doctor's benefit.

"Yes, we'll be fine," said Lois and Superman nodded and walked out of the room.

The doctor took that as his cue to approach his patient, "Superman certainly cares a great deal for you and your son, Miss Lane." he said.

Lois nodded, "He's a very good friend, and Jason adores him. Doctor, how's my son doing? How long will I be here?" she asked him.

"Your son is fine Miss. Lane. He only sustained a few cuts a bruises from the accident, although he was quite upset when Superman brought you both in. He wouldn't let us examine him until Superman promised to stay with him, and he wouldn't let go of him the whole time. But we will need to keep you here over night to monitor you and make sure you're all right. Your injuries are not severe and you should be up and about in a few days. However, I will caution you that you need to rest. You have two cracked ribs and those will only heal in time."

Lois nodded, "I called Jason's father to come pick him up. He should be here soon."

"Mr. White?" asked the doctor perplexed.

Lois shook her head gently so as not to double her headache, "No Jason's real father. Richard raised him, but Jason's biological father was someone else. He had left without knowing, but now he's back and he knows about Jason. He's the only person I feel comfortable sending him with, because I know that Richard knows where my sister lives, and I don't want to involve her or her children in this. Richard doesn't' know where Clark lives so he should be safe there."

The doctor nodded and took his leave, telling her to rest and promising that he would inform the front desk. A few minutes later, **Clark Kent** ran into the emergency room looking for Lois and Jason. He was taken to Lois' room up in medicine, where Jason was laying curled up against his mother's side. Clark knew that Jason was laying against the side with the cracked rib, but he knew Lois didn't care so long as Jason was safe and close to her. Clark rushed to Lois' side. Lois told him she was fine, and **'asked'** him to take care of Jason, as she would be hospitalized until at least tomorrow. Clark nodded and picked up the sleeping boy gently, cradling him against his broad shoulder. A police officer came in then, and Lois gave him her statement as to what happened. The officer nodded and left after he had finished questioning her and had also told them that they had searched the house and Richard was no where to be found and his seaplane was gone. Clark gave Lois a kiss on the forehead and told her to get some rest, then left with Jason. Lois closed her eyes and went to sleep, knowing her son was safe with his father. 


	5. The Ropes of Fatherhood

**Chapter 5: ****The Ropes of Fatherhood**

Clark carried Jason out of the hospital. When they reached the waiting taxi Jason woke up and saw that he was in Mr. Clark's arms, "Where's mommy?" he asked looking around. Jason knew he was safe, after all he knew Clark was Superman, so he wasn't afraid.

Clark looked into the little boy's eyes, "Your mommy is still inside the hospital. The doctors wanted her to stay to make sure she's all right, but since you're not hurt you don't need to stay, so your mommy called me and asked if I could take care of you," said Clark as he sat in the back seat of the car with Jason safely tucked in his lap.

Jason nodded satisfied, "I want my Superman toy," he said innocently. Clark smiled, and asked where it was and they would go get it. "It's home."

Clark nodded, "Mommy gave me the keys, and I know Richard's not at the house and the police had said it would be safe to go there so let's go pick him up, and get some things for you and your mommy too," Clark said gently. Jason nodded and hugged him tighter. Clark slid into the back of the taxi, "312 Riverside Drive, please." The driver nodded and they were off.

Twenty minutes later, Clark and Jason got out of the taxi and Clark paid the driver to wait for them before he carried Jason into house. The police had been there and gone, so no one was in the house and it was locked. Clark took Lois' keys out and opened the door, setting Jason down before closing it behind them. Jason immediately ran up the stairs and to his room. Clark followed behind him at a more moderate pace. Jason's room was decorated with aircraft wallpaper, and there were several model airplanes hanging from the ceiling and on the bookshelf, which was packed with all kinds of storybooks of various sizes. Clark quickly x-rayed the room and found that his luggage was on the top shelf of the closet. He opened it and took out two of the moderate sized ones, which were both engraved with hi name. Clark set them on the bed and opened them, then went to the chest of drawers to grab Jason's clothes. While Clark's back was turned, Jason grabbed a pile of toys from the toy chest and filled both suitcases with. Clark, of course knew what he had done, and had trouble keeping the smile from his face. After schooling his expression into something resembling a "stern father" face, he turned back around.

Jason looked up at him with the most innocent face he could muster, and Clark's mock-stern façade melted way and he chuckled. "You can't take them all with you Jason. Besides, this is only for a couple of days."

Jason giggled, and pulled the two stuffed toys, a stuffed version of Superman in one of his classic poses, and a dark red dragon, from the top of the pile out and held them up as well as a medium-sized box of Legos. "Can I bring these with me then?" Clark nodded and Jason set them on the bed beside the suitcase before taking out the others and putting them back in the toy chest, but when he looked at the Superman toy again he noticed that it had a hole on its side. Two big tears formed in his eyes as he cried, "Superman's hurt, Daddy," he held up the toy for Clark to see it.

Clark's heart nearly burst with unrestrained joy as he heard Jason call him daddy. He took the toy in his hands and looked at it. It was a plush stuffed toy made in the likeness of Superman with his hands on his hips, but there was now a tear at the side of the toy. It looked as thought the toy had been cut and some of the stuffing had fallen out. Oddly enough, the toy was damaged in the exact place where Luthor had stabbed him in New Krypton. "Well Jason, I'm sure we can find a way to make him all better," he said as he crouched down to his son's level and inspected the toy. "We're gonna go to my mother's house and maybe she can fix him for you. I don't know how to sow but my mom is great at it. I'm sure she could fix Superman for you."

Jason beamed, "Good 'cause Superman can't be hurt if he's gonna catch the bad guys," Clark smiled and packed the clothes in Jason's suitcases, taking also a couple of storybooks Jason had selected. He closes the bags and picked them up, taking them downstairs before going to Lois's room. He packed her a couple of bags of clothes and grabbed her laptop putting it on top of the clothes in one of the suitcases before closing them both and taking them downstairs. Clark picked up Jason's bags and carried them to the waiting taxi while Jason walked beside him carrying his two stuffed toys. Clark put the bags in the trunk and slid into the back seat of the taxi beside his son.

"Daily Planet please," Clark instructed the driver and then turned to Jason, "So tell me about your toys, Jason," he said to the little boy.

Jason beamed as he snuggled up in Clark's broad chest making him smile even wider, "Well this is Superman," he said indicating the stuffed toy version of his alter ego, "and this is Eragon my dragon. Mommy got me Superman the day after Superman came back and he is my mostest favorite friend ever. He sleeps with me every night and we're always playing together. And Eragon I had since I was a baby 'cause mommy saw it in a toy store and she says I kicked her a lot when she picked it up telling her that I wanted it and he's slept with me since then, even when I was still in mommy's tummy 'cause she said that I wouldn't stop kicking her, until she grabbed the toy and put it near he tummy. Do you think your mommy will fix Superman, Daddy? And why're we going to your work?"

"Well Jason," Clark said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "We have to let Perry know that mommy's at the hospital so he'll excuse her from work."

"Like the Principal needs to know when the kids at school are sick and not coming to school?" Jason asked.

Clark nodded, "Yes, after that we'll go to my mom's," Clark reached into his pocket but then thought better of it, "Ooops, I guess I left my mom's house so quickly that I forgot to take my cell phone with me. Well it doesn't matter. We'll surprise her then," he said as the taxi pulled up at the curb in front of the Planet. Clark paid the driver and picked up the luggage, Jason walked beside him, holding onto his jacket since Clark's hands were full as they walked into the building and went into the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Jason finally asked the question he had wanted to ask him for weeks, "Are you really my daddy Superman?"

Clark was stunned but he was not about to start his relationship with his son on a lie, so only asked, "Jason how did you know I was Superman? Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, I could just tell. Can't everybody?" he asked innocently.

Clark smiled. "No son they can't and you mustn't tell either, OK?"

"OK, I won't tell. Promise." The little boy looked up at him his face screwed up in thought. "And well my dad, my other dad, he's not my bilog…biolgc.."

"Biological?" put in Clark.

"Yeah! He's not my biological dad. I didn't know what that was but Mommy told me it meant that I had another dad but she said he died." He took a deep breath and went on in an enthusiastic rush "But the other day I got really strong and my asthma went away and then I heard Mommy whisper to you in the hospital, so I was thinking that Mommy only thought you died 'cause you went away."

Clark was speechless; Jason knew Richard wasn't his father and he'd heard Lois in the hospital, that's why he had called him daddy earlier. "Jason, have you talked to your mother about this?"

The boy just shook his head "I'm not supposed to eavesdrop," he said in whisper "she'd be mad."

"I see," said Clark smothering a smile with his hand. "So you heard everything she said to me?"

"Un-huh, I heard her say that you were my daddy. Is it true Superman, is it?" he looked at him expectantly.

Clark smiled at him and stoked his hair "Yes, its true."

"Oh this is so cool! Am I gonna be able to fly?! Just like you!" They were both grinning like fools but Clark didn't care he had never been so happy in his life.

"Well, I'm not sure, maybe. I couldn't fly until I was much, much older than you so we'll have to wait and see." Jason's face fell a little.

"Oh. But I'm already real strong, look!" he raised his arm in a strong man pose to show off his muscles and Clark laughed.

"I can see that you are! But listen, you can't call me Superman when we're in public and I'm not in the suit, OK?" Jason nodded, and the doors opened to the bullpen. It was after hours so very few people remained in the office including Editor in Chief Perry White, who was still hard at work. Clark set the luggage near his desk and sat Jason down on his chair telling the little boy to wait for him there a minute. Jason nodded and Clark walked to the Editor's office, keeping one ear on his son at all times.

Clark knocked on the door and opened it up a little, "Mr. White?" he called in his usual hesitant tone.

Perry White looked up from his computer and motioned for Clark to come in, "Kent what are you doing here so late?"

Clark walked into the office, "Uh… Mr. White…um… I'm not sure if you've heard what happened… to Lois today but…"

Perry looked up startled, "What happened to her?" he nearly shouted.

"Well… um… sir. Lois was in a car accident today and is in the hospital. The doctors want her to stay in overnight… and well Richard… was involved…."

"Richard, is he…?" asked Perry.

Clark forwent his usual hesitant voice pattern as he spoke his next sentence; " Sir I'm not sure how to tell you this, but… I went to the hospital as soon as I got Lois' call. She told me that she was going to break up with him this morning and took him outside to talk to him away from Jason's hearing. He already knew what I was going to say… The next thing she knew he had pulled a gun on her, but she managed to kick it out of his hand and ran back into the house. She grabbed Jason and tried to go for her keys, but Richard beat her to them. He tried to force her to stay and Jason saw he had the gun. She said kicked him again and threw him against the far wall ran to her car. He pursued her and she said she threw the engagement ring at him, and got on the car. He chased after them and ran them off the road into the light post. Richard hasn't been seen since. Superman arrived just seconds after Lois called him for help and took Lois and Jason to the hospital. Jason's fine, but Lois has a concussion, two cracked ribs, and a broken arm. Lois called me and asked me to pick up Jason since he didn't need to stay at the hospital, and she knew that Richard didn't know where I lived in case he tried to find him. She also didn't want to involve her sister, in case anything happened," Clark informed his boss.

Perry put his head in his hands, "I can't believe Richard would do something like this. I know he must have been hurting but this… Tell Lois that she can forget about work until she's back on her feet."

Clark nodded as he stood, "Yes sir. I'll also be taking a couple of days off to help Lois since she doesn't want to involve her family."

Perry nodded without looking up, "Yes, Kent, you do that and thank you for informing me."

Clark nodded and left the office, but before he did, he turned back around and said, "I'm sorry to have had to tell you that." Perry nodded and he walked out the door. He walked back to Jason and picked him and the luggage up before heading to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Clark pressed the button for the lobby then smiled at Jason, "Would you like to take my special exit Jason?" he asked with a smile. Jason nodded eagerly. Clark smiled and put him and the luggage down before he spun into his primarily colored suit. Then he picked everything up again and flew out of the trap door, Jason's delighted scream the only echo to be left behind. Clark flew with his son towards the farm in Kansas. "Truth is Jason, that your grandma lives in Kansas so this is the only way to get to her."

Jason was ecstatic, "Wow daddy, so what's my Grandma like? Does she know about me?" he asked eagerly.

"Your Grandma is wonderful and she's dying to meet you, so let's hurry up so we can get to her and surprise her," Jason nodded eagerly and Clark sped up a little. Clark knew his mother would just die at the sight of the unexpected sleep over guest.

Ten minutes later, Clark landed in the driveway of the farm, carrying his son. Clark walked to the quaint little house and stepped inside, "Mom," he called from the door as he set the luggage and Jason down. Clark quickly hid Jason inside his cape so as to surprise his mother. Jason wrapped his arms around his legs as it was the only thing he could reach.

"**CLARK**, you're back. What happened? You rushed out of here so quickly," said Martha as she rushed over to her son. That's when she noticed the luggage and frowned.

Clark smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye, "We'll talk about that later Mom, but now I would like you to meet someone," he said while drawing his cape apart to reveal the little boy. Martha gasped in delight. This was her grandson; he looked just like Clerk did when he was that age. Clark coaxed Jason into letting go and pushed him forward gently while he crouched down, "Jason this is your grandma," Clark looked up at his mother clearly pleased with himself, "Mom this is Jason,"

Martha dropped to her knees in front of the little boy and hugged him. Jason's lips formed the words _**help me, **_as he silently pleaded with his father to help him free from her tight grasp. Martha stood and grabbed his hand as they walked into the kitchen, "Have you eaten anything Jason?" she asked the little boy.

Jason shook his head, "The nurses gave me some pizza but I don't like Hospital food. Hospital food is eeky," said Jason. Martha was puzzled by what Jason had said, but noticed that Clark's hand had tightened on the table in obvious restrained anger and decided not to push as she set about making Jason some dinner. She would ask her son about it later. Jason quickly gobbled up his dinner and even Clark ate some more before they had their pie. Jason quickly fell in love with his grandma's cooking. Father and son gobbled up their dessert and even asked for seconds. Martha had a very hard time trying not to break down and laugh at their antics. They were so much alike it was priceless. After eating, Clark, Martha and Jason settled in the living room with a game of Monopoly, but Clark had to get up to go to the bathroom and left them to continue the game. While he was gone, Jason got up from the sofa and ran to his backpack, retrieving his Superman toy and his dragon. "Granny, can you fix him?" Jason asked, holding his stuffed Superman toy, "He was hurt when we got to my room and daddy said you could fix 'im?"

Martha took the toy from Jason's hand and inspected it. It was hard not to break down and laugh. Now they made a stuffed version of her son! She took a look at the damage and said, "Of course I can Jason," She stood and got a needle and royal blue thread from her sowing basket as well as some more stuffing for the toy as some of it had fallen out, returning to the sofa and sitting beside Jason, "Now let's see what we have here," she said as she placed the toy on her lap. Martha stuffed the toy with a little more stuffing before closing the gash on its side. She did such a good job that it appeared a though it had never been broken at all. She handed the toy back to Jason as soon as she was done, "There now all better,"

Jason hugged the toy to his chest tightly as he climbed into his grandma's lap and hugged her as well, "Thank you Granny," he said. Martha returned the hug as she noticed that they had an audience. Caught red handed, Clark stepped into the room. Jason jumped off his grandma's lap and ran to his father who gladly scooped him up, "Daddy, daddy. You were right. Granny fixed Superman! Look he's all better now," he said showing his father the toy as he snuggled up in his chest.

Clark smiled as he plopped himself down on the sofa opposite his mother and placed Jason on his lap, "I told you she could. Now about that game we were playing…" Clark trailed of as Jason jumped off his lap and picked up his piece. Martha wiped her eyes discreetly, as she joined in the game.

An hour passed. Jason won the game as he owned a large portion of the properties and had a large amount of money, although both Clark and Martha had made sure to let him do just that. Martha owned the rest, with Clark only having three properties of his own. Clark grumbled good naturedly as his son danced around the living room doing a victory 'dance' Clark couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Jason stopped and yawned widely as he rubbed his eye. Clark took his cue and picked him up, "Oh, I think it's time for bed," he said to his son and Jason nodded as he snuggled up to his father. Clark used his x-ray vision to find Jason's pajamas in the luggage and quickly picked up the bag that contained it as well as Jason's toothbrush and carried it and his son up the stairs. Clark helped Jason into his pajamas and Jason went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Clark then picked him up and settled Jason in his old bed in his old room and sat beside the little boy.

Jason looked up at his daddy, "Daddy what's with all the stars in the ceiling?"

Clark looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Well Jason it's made so it looks like the night sky. When I was younger, I place all those glow-in-the-dark stars in the ceiling in the pattern of the stars of the galaxy where Krypton was." Clark laid down beside Jason and the little boy snuggled up to his chest, "See that big red one in the middle? That was Krypton's red sun."

Jason looked up at the stars, "Daddy what happened to Kryp…crisp…"

"Krypton?" Clark supplied. Jason nodded, "Well a long time ago, when I was just a baby, my parents, my birth parents, put me in a spaceship because our planet was about to be destroyed because our sun was dying. They sent me off just before the sun exploded."

"That's how you got here?"

"Hmmmm, yes. I arrived on earth when I was about 2 years old and mom and dad took me in."

"Mom and Dad?"

Clark gave Jason a kiss on the forehead, "Yes. My mom, the one you met, and my dad; who died a few years ago found me and took me in."

Jason was silent for a second before he voiced his concerns to his father, "Will you leave me again, Daddy?"

Clark was stunned. He hadn't expected any question like that one, but on the other had, he knew he probably should have. "Jason I would never leave you. You mean more to me than life itself. When I went to Krypton last time, neither your mommy nor I knew that you were inside your mommy's tummy. If we had known, I would have never, ever in a million years even thought about leaving," Clark told him sincerely.

"Then why did you leave? Didn't you wanna be here anymore?"

Clark was silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to answer his son, without revealing too much of the relationship between him and his mother that Jason was far too young to understand. He settled for the excuse he had given before, knowing that it was only part of the reason… a very small part. "Some bad guys from Krypton came to Earth and after I defeated them with some help from your mommy, wondered if perhaps other people from Krypton had survived. There was a report in the paper that astronomers had found the remains of Krypton, and that it appeared that the planet was intact and that there were signs that there was still life on it. I kept wondering if it was true, and finally decided that the only thing to do was go and see for myself."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe my birth father had been wrong and that the planet wasn't doomed to be destroyed like he thought, or that only part of it was destroyed…… I had so many questions but I didn't have anyone that could answer them for me…"

"Not even your mommy?" Jason asked.

Clark shook his head, "No. I know she wanted to be able to, but those questions could only be answered by other Kryptonians like me… I also felt alone because for the longest time I had thought that I was the last of my kind, _**"the last son of Krypton"**_ and I wondered if perhaps there was someone else that was like me somewhere. So I went to see what I found."

"What did you find Daddy?"

Clark was silent for some time, wondering how to answer without confusing or scaring Jason, "Well, the trip took a very long time, 2 ½ years just to get to the galaxy, and when I got there… I found that my father had been right after all. The sun was gone, and without it there couldn't have been life. But I thought that perhaps they had found a way, so I went to see the planet, and found… that… it was indeed gone. One whole side of it was missing, like someone had taken a bite out of the planet… After that I decided to come back, but that trip took another 2 ½ years, which is why I was gone so long."

Jason was silent for a minute, thinking over what his daddy had said. One thought kept going around in his head, _**Daddy was lonely.**_ He then threw his arms around his father and hugged him as tight as his little arms could manage. "You're not alone anymore. You have me and mommy now," he said, with a wisdom that was far beyond his years. Tears sprang to Clarks eyes as he held onto his precious little miracle. Jason snuggled up in his father's embrace and was soon fast asleep…

A few minutes later, after Clark had managed to tear himself away from his son and tuck him in for the night, he walked back down to the living room and sat down beside his mother, as she handed him the cup of scalding hot tea she had there waiting for him. Clark took a sip, not even bothering to wait until it cooled down. "This one's new," he said to his mother.

Martha smiled, "Yes it's a new herbal tea blend. It's supposed to be good for helping one relax, and you look very tense," she said as she watched her son drink it down slowly. She couldn't' help the lingering smile on her face. She had always known that Clark would make an excellent father, and tonight, watching him interacting with his son; she had been proven more than right.

"Well if it works I'll drink it morning, noon, and night," he said as he finished the tea and poured himself another.

Martha finally decided to get down to business, "What happened tonight Clark?" she asked.

Clark's eyes went hard as he sighed and told his mother of what had happened. Martha gasped at what she heard, and she was sure it had really upset her son. She put her arms around him, offering comfort. When Clark was finished with the story, he looked up at her, "Mom, can you watch Jason for me? I need to go look for Richard. He cannot get away with this."

"Of course Clark, but do you have any idea where to look?" she asked as she followed Clark to the door.

Clark shook his head, "No, but since I already know that the seaplane is gone, and I know that he couldn't have gone too far as the plane is too small to make long journeys. Besides I need to make sure Superman's presence is known in the world." Martha nodded and gave him a hug before she stepped back and watched as her son spun into his suit before walking out the door and taking off into the sky. However, Clark had not gone more than a few hundred meters away from the house when he heard his son screaming in his room. Clark changed course and few into the window at super-speed materializing in front of the bed just as his mother opened the door. Clark waved her of as he placed his hand on his son's head. Jason's eyes immediately snapped open and he jumped of the bed and into his father's arms, crying. Clark held his son tightly as he sat back on air and rocked him gently trying to soothe his child's cries. Martha shook her head with a small smile on her face and closed the door, knowing that there would be no way for Clark to leave tonight, or at least be gone too long. Clark continued to rock in the air as Jason clung to him. "Shhh, Jason, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked as he settled on the bed.

"I was hurt daddy, why did the green rocks hurt me?" he asked. He remembered his entire dream, even about the piano, and that confused him so much. "I hurt the bad man with the Piano so he wouldn't hurt my mommy, why can I do those things? I know I'm like you daddy, but you said I was still to little," Jason clung to him, and Clark began to rub his back. "Lex Luthor asked mommy who my daddy was, then when mommy said it was Richard he asked if she was sure as he held a really big cylinder of a green thing. I thought it was sort of pretty, but it really scared me and mommy too. Then he pulled it away and left another bad man with us. I saw the crystals you told me about on the ship and I wanted to touch them 'cause I thought they were really, really pretty, but mommy said not too. Then she told me to go play the piano and the bad man went with me and started to play with me, but then he stood up and started hurting mommy. She was trying to get away from him when I got a really bad asthma attack and then I pushed the piano at the man and it flew across the room and hurt him. I hurt him, I hurt him," said Jason as he began to cry even harder.

Clark pulled his son tightly to him and floated over the bed as he rocked him, in an effort to calm his frightened little boy. "It's alright now Jason. Shhhh, it's gonna be OK. Everything's gonna be OK," he repeated over an over again like chanting a mantra as he cradled his son in his arms, and rocked in the air. It took a few minutes, but he finally got Jason to calm down. When he had finally stopped crying, Clark decided that it was time he explained a few things to his son. "The green thing you described is called Kryptonite. It's a substance that arrived on Earth along with me in the form of meteors. They're pieces of Krypton that crashed on Earth after the planet exploded, and they're the only thing that can really hurt me. Your mommy knew that and I guess she was afraid that it would hurt you too or that Luthor would use it against me. Jason, I need to ask you something. When Luthor put the Kryptonite in front of you, what did it feel like? Did your stomach or head hurt?"

"Not really daddy. But it scared me a lot. I don't know how, but I knew it was bad. Can that stuff hurt me too, Daddy?" Jason asked as he settled down against his father's chest.

"I don't really know Jason. We'll have to wait and see," said Clark as he ran his fingers through his son's tousled locks soothingly.

"Daddy, what about what happened with the bad man? How did I do that?" asked Jason.

"Well, when I was a very little boy, just after I arrived here on earth, I picked up the back end of a very heavy truck. That was the first time I had shown any sign of my powers. Maybe yours was what happened at the boat. But even though what happened may seem bad or scary… I'm so _**proud**_of you. You saved your Mommy's life." Jason gave his father a tremulous smile and Clark smiled back at him, kissing his cheek. "Soon, I'm going to start teaching you how to use your powers so that if you're ever in a situation like that again you'll know what to do." Jason beamed at his father as Clark floated over the bed and placed Jason in his place, tucking the covers around him and handing him his Superman toy and his stuffed dragon. "It's really late, Jason. Why don't you get some sleep?" He then turned to the toys and smiled as he spoke in his most commanding 'Superman' voice, though his smile betrayed the tone of his voice, "Now Eragon, mini Superman, I'm charging you with keeping my son safe and making sure he doesn't have any more bad dreams," he said as he took the toys from his son for a minute, "Yes Superman," he said in a tiny voice pretending that the Superman toy was talking to him. He did the same for the dragon before handing them back to his son, who was cracking up and laughing hysterically on the bed as he reached up for his toys. Jason settled against the pillows as he continued to giggle. Clark stood by the side of the bed and bent over, giving his son a kiss on the cheek as he finally close his eyes. "I love you Jason, good night," said Clark as he straightened back up.

"Love you daddy," Jason said as he burrowed under the covers. Clark stayed there by his side until he was sure Jason was asleep, then he floated to the door so as not to make a sound and opened it meaning to float out the door and then leave for "work", but as he opened the door, he found his mother trying in vain to suppress her amusement. Clark had known all along that she had been listening and shook his head as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Clark made a silent motion telling her that he was leaving. She nodded and he took off.


	6. A threat too close to home…

**_Author's note: Please read my commentary below._**

**Chapter 6: A threat too close to home…**

Clark flew back to Metropolis and looked in on Lois at the hospital, before beginning his search. She was deeply asleep, with a small contented smile on her face that told him she was having a nice dream. Clark smiled and flew away silently. He began his search for Richard at the house, which was the last place he knew he had been and found that the seaplane was in fact gone and that there were traces that Richard had been at the house and left in an extreme hurry. With no idea of where he could have gone, Clark shook his head and flew up to the stratosphere, where he normally went to spread out his senses and listen for a call for help or a sign that he was needed. He also hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would luck out and find Richard.

Clark closed his eyes as he floated in the sky and sent out his senses. He heard a cacophony of different sounds, but began to slowly weed out the mundane, from the calls that needed him. Hearing nothing, he spread out his senses for the sound of Richard's voice or his heart beat. He heard nothing. Clark shook his head frustrated, and started to fly off back to the farmhouse.

As Clark neared his home, he decided to slow down and enjoy the view of the rural landscape from the night sky. As he was admiring how the corn swayed in the breeze, and odd sound came to his ears. Clark strained his senses and discovered that it was coming from his house. Clark sped up, and went to check it out. He landed outside the farmhouse, a few seconds later, and used his x-ray vision to see what was going on. His mother was asleep on her bed, there was no one else in the lower part of the house, but when his gaze landed on his son's room, and his heart froze. Someone else was in his room and standing over **JASON!!!.** Without a second thought, Clark flew into his son's open bedroom window and grabbed the man standing there. He spun him around, just as his son bolted upright on the bed, and saw that it was none other than Richard! Clark's hands tightened around Richard's jacket as he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Richard just looked at him, "I came to pick up my son, **CLARK!**" he said, placing extra emphasis on the name, "You know, you really had me fooled with the clumsy Clark act. Who would have thought that mild-mannered, terminally shy reporter Clark Kent was really the Man of Steel? Yes, Kent, I know it's you in that suit. How dare you come into my life and steal my son and my fiancée from me?"

Clark glared daggers at him, "Your son, and your fiancée? You should have thought of that when you nearly killed him and his mother when you ran them of the road, or when you a gun on Lois. I didn't steal them from you. Lois left you because she knew she could never be happy with you or make you happy the way she believed you deserved, and as for Jason… you didn't think he was your son when you called him Lois's _**'bastard alien son'**_," said Clark, not even thinking to deny Richard's accusations. Jason was screaming and crying because he was scared.

Martha heard the commotion coming from Clark's old room and rushed to see what was going on. She rushed into the room and grabbed the little boy pulling him with her to the far corner of the room. Richard glared at the super hero as he reached into his pocket, "When you're gone, Lois will come back to me, and Jason will love me as his father!" Richard shouted as he pulled a piece of Kryptonite from his pocket. Clark dropped Richard to the floor as he began to try and back away from the deadly mineral while trying to shield Jason from the deadly radiation with his body, as Jason leaned against his grandmother behind him. Richard stood and followed. Jason began crying even more as he watched his daddy Richard hurt his daddy Clark with the bad rocks. He struggled in Martha's grasp, wanting to help his daddy, but Martha held onto him; wanting to keep her grandson away from the deadly mineral. Jason was too strong for her though, and freed himself and rushed to where his daddies were. Clark fell to the floor in pain as Jason approached. "Daddy please stop!" he cried, but Richard couldn't hear him. "Stop!" Jason cried again and this time he reached out to catch Richard's arm, stopping him before he could hit Superman with the Kryptonite. "No daddy!" he pulled on Richard's arm to get his attention, but instead sent him flying across the room. Richard crashed against the wall and landed unconscious in a crumpled heap. Jason fell to his knees beside his father and hugged Superman tightly, wanting to protect his daddy from the deadly radiation, all the while crying very hard.

After a moment of stunned pause, Martha jumped to her feet and rushed to grab the Kryptonite, running to the desk and placing it in the lead box that was there, before slamming the lid shut and running to her son. Clark recovered after a few minutes; he placed his hand on Jason's back and rubbed the boy's back to attempt to soothe him. Martha tried to pull the crying boy into her arms, but Jason clung to his father and would not let go. "Jason, it's all right. I'm all right now. The Kryptonite is gone," he said and Jason let go of him hesitantly. Martha took that as her opportunity and pulled Jason into her arms. Clark sat up and Martha helped him to his feet and he took Jason from her as she went to check on the other man, Richard, and see if he was still alive. His pulse was strong, but he was unconscious.

"He's OK, Clark, but he's out cold," she said to her son. Clark nodded.

"I'll fly him back to Metropolis and hand him over to the authorities there," he said as he continued to rub Jason's back, trying to soothe the little boy's fears away, "I'm OK Jason, really. And Richard's all right too," he whispered in the little boy's ear.

"Clark are you **sure** you're all right," asked his mother, worried.

Clark nodded, "We're fine, I guess Jason really isn't affected by Kryptonite," He looked over at his mother. "Mom get some rope, and tie Richard up. I'll put him in the truck and fly you both to Metropolis," he said indicating her and Jason. Martha nodded and ran downstairs, out the door, and to the barn; returning with a length of rope in less than 5 minutes. She tied Richard up, and Clark handed her Jason then picked him up, and carried him downstairs. By now Jason had stopped crying, but he was still scared. Clark placed Richard in the truck bed as Martha climbed into the truck with Jason.

"Daddy," Jason called in a tiny voice. Clark was standing in front of him in an instant and Jason jumped into his arms. Clark held his son for a few minutes, rocking in the air to soothe him as he had done earlier that night. "Why did Daddy Richard wanna hurt you daddy?" Jason asked as he looked into his father's sapphire gaze.

Clark sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain this to him, but he knew he had to tell him something, "I'm not sure, Jason. Sometimes people don't appreciate what they have until they loose it. And they can get very jealous when someone else has what they used to have and because of that they might try to take it back any way they can."

Jason nodded, "Like when the big kids take toys from the little kids and the little kids try to take them back?" he asked.

Clark knew that it was not quite the same thing, but that explanation seemed to be one that Jason could understand, and it was pretty close to what it actually was, so for now, that explanation would, "Yes, Jason, something like that. Now, I need you to get in the truck with grandma and buckle up, cause I'm gonna fly us all back to Metropolis, OK?" Jason nodded and Clark placed him in the seat of the truck and helped the little boy buckle in. Then Clark closed the door and picked up the truck, raising it above his head with ease. Clark then took off into the night sky and flew the truck to Metropolis.

He landed in an alleyway beside a police station, a few minutes later. Clark set the truck down and picked Richard, who had awoken on the flight back, up and out of the truck bed and led him out of the alley. As he passed beside the passenger window of the truck, Jason rolled it down and reached out to hug Richard. "I love you, daddy Richard," he said before Clark marched Richard away, tears rolling down Richard's face. Superman remained quiet as he led Richard up the steps of the station and into the building.

Upon seeing Superman walk into the building, the noise level in the room went down to zero as he the police parted to allow him to escort his detainee to the front desk. "What can we help you with tonight, Superman?" asked the desk sergeant.

"This is Richard White, he was the on that caused the accident earlier tonight with Miss Lois Lane. I'll leave him to you officers, goodnight." Clark said as two officers took charge of the prisoner, and led him away.

As Richard was being led away, he whispered low under his voice, "I'm sorry Clark. Take good care of Lois and Jason. I won't tell anyone your secret I promise," Richard turned to look behind him and caught the barely perceptible nod Clark sent his way before Superman walked out the doors and flew into the night, heading for the truck where his mother and son waited.

Clark landed beside the truck and Jason jumped into his arms. Clark smiled and gave his son a big hug, as he looked at his mother. "Mom, I'm gonna fly to Metropolis General to see Lois and tell her what happened. Why don't you take Jason and go to my apartment? Here's the address, it's in the building across the street from the old one," said Clark as he sat Jason back in the truck. Martha nodded and started the engine. Clark watched as she drove of towards his apartment before flying of to the hospital.

Clark landed on the ledge of Lois' hospital room and knocked on the glass plane, since he knew the window was locked. Lois stirred and looked towards the source of the noise. Seeing Superman outside the window, Lois rushed out of the bed and opened it for him. Clark stepped into the room. "Clark is something wrong?" she asked.

Clark sighed again, "Richard came to the farm tonight. He knows who I am and wanted to take Jason, and you, back by force. He pulled out a piece of Kryptonite on me," it was then that he smiled proudly as he spoke his next sentence. "Jason saved me. He threw Richard across the room, and then tried to cover me from the deadly radiation until my mother got the Kryptonite away from me. Jason's not affected by it. He was exposed to the radiation as well, and didn't so much as flinch, and he also didn't loose his powers so I guess that's one thing we don't need to worry about. I flew my mother, Jason and Richard here and handed Richard over to the police. My mom and Jason are now in my apartment," It was then that a thought finally hit him, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Lois how do you know I'm Clark?"

Lois smiled, "I remembered everything yesterday after I woke up. I had been having flashes for the last two years, but it wasn't until last night that my memory returned. Don't worry I'm not mad. I asked you to take away my memory after that flight we took before Luthor's creation showed up."

"How could you not be?"

"**BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DOLT!!!**" she nearly shouted. "The only thing I'm mad at is at myself for not trying to make you see that the A.I. was wrong and we could be together." Lois walked across the room and took his face in her hands to make him look into her eyes. "I should still be angry with you, but I can't. I don't care anymore what you did to me… us… in the past or what I agreed to, because that's where I want it to stay. In the past. Maybe I'm more selfish than you are, but I'd like to think we can try to make this work."

"Lois…"

"You're Superman," she continued without giving him a chance to speak. "And you're Clark. That's never gonna change, and I wouldn't want it to. When you leave to save someone, whether it's in the middle of having dinner, or a deadline, or even at Jason's piano recital, I'll understand, and so will Jason. I don't care what happens so long as we can be together. I can withstand anything so long as you always come home to me. You went to Krypton looking for some for of connection, looking for a family. Well, here we are! You, me and Jason. The three of us can be a family. And whatever challenges come our way next we'll face it together. Nothing else matters," she paused for a few moments, letting her words sink in before continuing, "Tell me this Clark, when you came back and saw that someone else was in your place, or when I told you Jason was your son and you knew he called someone else daddy, could you stand it? Could you stand to watch someone else hold me in his arms knowing it could have been you, could you stand to watch someone else make love to me, or for someone else to raise your son when you know he means more to you than the world… well… could you?" she asked knowing she needed to know his answer as much as him.

"**NO**," he said in a tortured almost shout, as tears ran down his face.

She cupped his face tenderly, swiping away a tear with her thumb. "We can do this, Clark. We can be a family, and nothing will stand in our way." Through her own watery eyes Lois smiled at him in relief, convinced that she'd finally reached him.

Clark leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, surrendering at last. Though it seems he could not resist a final word of reason. "It wont be easy, Lois. You will bear the weight of the sacrifices to be made." His eyes remained closed, as if expecting this would finally make her see what he'd been trying to tell her all along - and now fearing that she would change her mind.

"When has life ever been easy? Or do you think 7 ½ months of pregnancy and an early delivery, plus taking care of a fragile preemie. And then having to care for a child with so many illnesses, that doctors swore he wouldn't make it to his next birth day every year for the first 2 years of his life, easy? If I have to make any sacrifices in order to be with you… then I'll meet them gladly. Nothing else, with the exception of Jason, matters. We can make this work," she repeated as she pulled him into her arms for a long-awaited hug. Clark returned her embrace gladly. They would make this work… He just hoped she wouldn't come to regret her decision….

**_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews of my story, as well as your imput. I'm sorry to say that this may be the last update 'till mid to late January since I have finals coming up next week which I really need to study for (Once my profersors remember to tell us what we have to study, that is) and once school's over I won't have web access since my home link went cabluey last weekend and the company says they can't come fix it 'till AFTER the holidays. You know I wonder if they'd say that to Superman. So until school starts or my internet company FINALLY SHOWS UP, this is Sailor FoxFire signing off._**

**_Ps: On another note. I have in mind a couple new stories for my series. One of which will be a cross-over between My favorite Anime Sailor Moon and my Superman Returns Fanfic. Here are the titles and proposed sumaries, though I made decide not to write them after all. You'll find out come January._**

**_"Expose" SR. What would happen to the world if one day Superman's identity was revealed to the _WORLD._ A one-shot slight AU to my fanfic A love like no Other._**

**_"Galaxia: The Aftermath" Sailor Moon. A short story that imediately follows the end of the cartoon series, a.k.a Sailor Star's episodes. Follow the Scout's as they deal with the Aftermath of the Sailor Wars. New characters (sailors and knights) will emerge, many secrets will be revealed and many questions will be answered._**

**_"Super-Moon" X-over Sailor Moon/ Superman Returns. What happens when Anime and a movie colide. Summary and title may differ later on. I will be making an apearance in this story as a weaver of the web, though it's not a true part of the story. More like character and author interaction. A short Preview of this story would be this: _No one knows who Sailor Moon's father was in the Silver Millenium. This story will reveal that, as well as who the fathers and mother of the other Scouts wer. _Expect to see some characters from Justice league here. OOPS I'VE SAID TOO MUCH._**


	7. Meeting Martha

**Chapter 7: Meeting Martha**

The next day, Clark picked up Lois from the hospital, and took her back to his apartment. He lived in a semi-upscale apartment complex not too far from the **Planet**. It was 3 bedrooms 2 baths, including the private bath in the master bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. It was very similar to the apartment she used to have before Jason was born. It was even in the same 3-building apartment complex, but what caught her attention was his balcony. They were in the top floor, though she knew this wasn't the penthouse apartment, and his balcony was as huge as the one she used to have in her old place, even had the rooftop garden and the patio. Lois looked over the place as Clark fidgeted. "How can you afford this?" she asked amazed.

Clark fidgeted some more, "Well, before I left, I sold everything I owned and invested the money. I have a couple of friends who whiz kids when it comes to playing the stock market and they made some great investments for me. I was actually shocked when I got access back to my accounts and saw the change in value." _**Change in value's an understatement,**_ he thought. _**I can't believe Ollie and Bruce made such a large change in my accounts in such short time. Guess they really did know their way around the stock market. It's no wonder they're both billionaires.**_

"They didn't involve you in insider trading did they. Some of that stuff is extremely dangerous, you know?"

"Nah, they just had a knack for picking out starting companies that looked promising. They even invested a good portion of their own capitals, and got great returns for it."

Whatever Lois was going to say next was cut of as Jason came barreling out of one of the rooms and straight to his mother. **"MOMMY!! YOU'RE BACK!!!"** he yelled as he hurled himself into her arms. Clark reached him first and grabbed him out of the air before he would plow into her since she still had a couple cracked ribs and didn't want him to accidentally hurt her more.

"Whoa there Jason. Take it easy. Mommy just got out of the hospital," he said as he placed Jason back on his feet.

"Oh yeah," he said contritely, scratching his head in a gesture eerily reminiscent of his father. Lois got on her knees and reached her arms out for a hug. Jason quickly, though carefully went into her arms and the two shared a long tight hug, even with Lois' cracked ribs.

"So how's my little boy been? Did you have fun with Clark?" she asked as they pulled apart and Clark helped Lois to her feet, and led her to the couch to sit down.

Jason beamed at her with a 1,000 megawatt smile, identical to the one on Clark's face as he began to tell her all about his adventures with daddy the previous day, "Daddy and I went home to get my stuff and we found Superman with a cut on his side, and then we packed your stuff, and then we went to the planet and I asked daddy if he was Superman, and he said that he was, but told me it was a secret, which is so cool. My daddy's Superman. And then we flew to grandma's farm and it was so cool, and I met grandma and she gave me dinner. She's a really good cook and I love her cooking and then we played monopoly and I won and Grandma fixed Superman for me. I love grandma! and then daddy tucked me in and we talked, and he told me why he left and that he would never ever in a million years leave us again, and then I went to sleep, but I had a bad dream and Daddy made me feel better and rocked me in the air and told me about the bad green rocks and then tucked me in again. But then Richard came and he pulled out some of the green rocks but I made him stop and daddy's OK now, see. And then grandma got rid of the bad rocks and tied up Richard, and then daddy flew me and Grandma and Richard in grandma's truck to Metropolis and Grandma and I came here while daddy took Richard to the police 'cause he tried to hurt us and that's a bad thing. And then Grandma made me breakfast…" Jason continued on and on, but it all went clear over Lois's head. She was focusing only on the fact that Jason was calling Clark daddy.

"Whoa Jason wait a sec," Jason stopped and looked up at his mother, "You know Clark's your daddy?"

Jason got **THE MOST **adorable look of guilt on his face, as Clark switched up his smile another 10,000 watts. "I kinda heard ya tell him at the hospital… I'm sorry mommy I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop…" he nearly wailed, thinking of his mother angry with him.

In truth, Lois didn't know how to feel. Should she be annoyed that Clark had told the truth of his identity so easily to their son, an innocent child, while he guarded it so carefully from everyone else? Or should she feel touched that Clark was finally able to be honest with his own flesh and blood? Or should she feel proud that her little investigative reporter had figured it out? Or worried that Jason would share what he knew with the wrong person? She decided that she felt a little bit of all of these emotions. "It's okay Jason, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked you figured him out so quickly when it took me years to finally figure him out."

Jason beamed at the praise; "Well there was that time at your work, where I saw him standing next to a picture of Superman on TV. He looked exactly the same, just with glasses and different clothes." Lois smirked a little. Leave it to her own son to see through Clark's façade before any of the adults around him. "But there were a few times it didn't make sense. Like… why did everybody else think he was just Clark?" Jason got a proud grin on his face as he finished, "And so I asked him _**'Are you Superman?'**_. And he can't lie, so he had to tell me."

Clark was about to say something then he suddenly stiffened, back straightening, half-rising from his chair. It was a look she was learning well, the _**'I-have-to-go-save-someone'**_ look. "I… I need to—"

"I know…" Then she pierced Clark with a frosty _'__**we're-going-to-have-words-about-this-mister**__'_ kind of look, and said, "Go!" She shooed him with an impatient wave of her wrist.

He smiled apologetically, and started to head for the bedroom. Then he seemed to decide that was unnecessary. In a blur of color, he was standing before them in his red and blue uniform. Even annoyed as she was, his rapid transformation took her breath away. He nodded regally once, and was suddenly gone, vertical blinds rattling in his wake. Amazingly, the sliding glass door was shut behind him, though the plants on the balcony were swaying with the sudden breeze. Jason was smiling widely again. He seemed completely unfazed by the huge revelation that must have occurred between them last night. "Isn't that cool?"

He had _**certainly**_ _**not**_ inherited that calm acceptance from her. She sighed, only able to nod. Last night had been momentous for all of them, it seemed! "Yeah very cool," she answered.

It was then that Martha came out of her guest bedroom. She had been staying out of the way to allow Clark time to explain things to Lois. Jason hopped of his mother lap and barreled into his grandma, giving the old woman a huge good morning hug. Spinning around abruptly, Lois found herself face to face with a familiar woman she couldn't quite pinpoint where she first saw. She opened her mouth to greet her but nothing other than silence came out. Lois was extremely nervous about meeting Clark's mother, specially with him **not there**.

"Hello." Lois was struck at the light and pleasant tone of Martha Kent's voice.

"Oh. Right. Hi," she said as soon as she remembered where her tongue was. She started to introduce herself like a nervous wreck. "I'm Lois Lane. I'm your son's… I mean, I'm Jason's mom. He's my son. I'm…" Giving up, she looked to Jason embarrassed. "I'm babbling aren't I?"

Jason chuckled. "A little bit."

"Miss Lane," the sound of Martha's voice took her concentration away from her son. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Clark has talked about you for years."

"I hope Clark hasn't said anything too bad about me."

"Not at all. He said you gave him a hard time a lot."

Lois laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I was just… testing him. Seeing what he's made of and all." Poor Lois could

T even form a coherent sentence in the face of Clark's mother, her gift for garb had totally deserted her now that she needed it the most.

"Miss Lane –— "

"Please, call me, Lois. Formality seems wrong at the moment." Her heartbeat started to get erratic again.

Martha smiled. "It's okay, Lois. I don't bite."

Lois's response ran away from her before she could chase after it. "Are you sure?"

Martha laughed, and looked towards the balcony as her son came back in. "I see now why you're so taken with her. You did well, Clark. You've done really well." Without notice, Martha grabbed Lois's hand and pulled her into a hug, and after an awkward embrace in return, Lois released her fear and anxiety and simply relaxed in his mother's arms.

Lois looked over at a smirking Clark and realized something, "You abandoned me!" she accused.

Clark tried in vain to hold in his laughter trying to maintain an innocent façade, "There was an accident 5 blocks from here. I decided to check it out. I didn't abandon you, honest!" he said while putting a hand over his heart.

Jason was standing behind his daddy with a mischievous smile on his face, "Daddy, why are you crossing your fingers behind your back like that?" he asked **INNOCENTLY**.

Clark blushed beet-red, _**Done in by my own son,**_ he thought as he looked over at Lois, who looked ready to draw blood. _**I'M SO DEAD!!!!**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody! I know I said I wouldn't be able to post any more chapters till January, but I couldn't sleep last night so I thought maybe I should work on my story. Please continue to review me, I love hearing from my readers. BTW, what do you guys think of the stories I mentioned in my last note. They're all still works in progress but I'd really love some feedback and if anyone has any ideas for me, I'd love to hear from you. Oh, before I forget, my friend Vgerland mentioned to me that using Luthor in my story would be to predictable, but I kinda got to. Can't leave him out there plotting against Supes now can I. Don't worry he's not my only villain.**_

_**BTW, while I was working on chapter 8 I got a great idea for a new one-shot story. It's called Martha's Stories and it's a memory story where she's telling Lois all the embarrassing stories of Clark's childhood, and I was thinking my readers would like to help me with it by sending me e-mails with their own ideas. There's only one rule: You gotta make Supes squirm. If your ideas do it, I'll write them up, and those i write up will get credit for it. **_

_**Well, gotta go, Mr. Sandman's waiting for me. Merry X-mas everyone and happy New Year.**_

_**Sailor FoxFire **_


	8. Chapter 8: The whirlwind of time

**Chapter 8: The whirlwind of time…**

Time seemed to move at the speed of light. Before long two months had passed. Lois didn't actually kill Clark, since she didn't have any green-K with her, but she did make him squirm in his boots, much to Jason's delight. Ever Martha joined in the _**make-Clark-squirm**_ fun by telling Lois and Jason some of the most embarrassing stories from his childhood, such as his reaction the first time he saw a cat when they had gone to visit one of her cousins in Milwaukee when he was 5-years-old. _**Penny's cat came out into the living room and jumped onto Clark's lap. Clark screeched like a banshee and jumped at least four feet in the air before running off to hide behind my apron. Jonathan, bless his soul, almost cracked his skull when he fell out of his chair in laughter…**_ And so they spent the rest of the day, Lois telling stories of Jason when he was younger; which made Jason squirm to no end and ended up hiding his face beneath the cushions on the sofa along with his father, both looking like a pair of father and son ostriches; and Martha continued telling her stories of Clark. By the end of the day, both women had become the best of friends…

A couple of days later, Lois and Jason moved back to their house, although Clark was a frequent visitor…

News of Lois and Richard's break-up and his subsequent arrest spread throughout the newsroom like wildfire come Monday morning. No one believed what had happened, but with Superman as witness to at least part of it, they had no choice but to accept it. Lois decided not to press charges against Richard so he was released from jail Monday afternoon. Richard appeared at the _**Planet**_ only long enough to hand in his resignation to Perry, effective immediately. He then boarded his commuter flight to London, where he stayed for two weeks before flying to China. Never to heard from again…………………………… Or so it seemed………………………………………

Lois and Clark attempted to keep their relationship a secret for some time, but it was of no use. A month after the breakup, one of their co-workers, Maggie Sawyer, saw them as they were walking out of a restaurant with Jason one Saturday night and saw the kiss, and heard Jason call Clark **Daddy**. Monday morning, the _**Planet's**_ rumor mill had caught wind of the relationship between Lois and Clark and Jason's true paternity, the news spreading like wildfire throughout the bullpen. Lois and Clark came into work late since they had been interviewing the mayoral prospects for the next election, but when they did come in the noise volume in the bullpen dropped so they would not know what they had been talking about. Cat Grant was jealous since she had always had a thing for the good ol' farm boy. But Clark wouldn't even give her the time of day in a clock shop since he only had eyes for Lois. Late in the day, Cat sauntered over to Clark's desk leaning on the corner so as to block Lois' view. She attempted to seduce Clark as she was asking him if Superman was now up for grabs. Poor Clark didn't know whether to answer or run away screaming. Fortunately, Lois who had been listening to the whole thing came up and saved her man, both of his sides with, "I don't think you're his type. He's got **better** taste than that" Lois smirked.

Clark had that look of a deer in the headlights as the two women glared at each other. Lois noticed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back to her desk laughing. Things when on like that for a while. Similar scenes played out like that at Clark's desk. Sometimes it appeared that the two women were actually cats, one black and one red, hissing and spitting at each other with their claws raised to strike. Jimmy once made this comment to Clark, and he responded by saying, "I half expect that claws will come out of Lois' dainty paws and I sometimes don't know whether to get her a saucer of milk or a cat toy.

Lois overheard his comment and walked up to him purring like a kitten, and laid her "paws" on his chest. She rubbed her nose to his and said, "Meow. Which is cat talk for… You're sleeping on the couch tonight, honey!" Then she walked away. Poor Clark now wished he had kept his mouth shut. He quickly followed her, hoping to wiggle his way out of his punishment, while Jimmy looked on shaking his head, with an amused little smile on his face. _**Who knew Superman was a big baby?**_ Cat continued her campaign to "**Get** **Superman**" even after he had appeared telling her he wasn't interested. Perry assigned Lois and Clark to work as a full-time team once again, raising circulation by 10 in two weeks, which made their editor in chief extremely pleased. Clark actually found that having Lois around when there was an emergency gave him even easier excuses to leave, since she was great at making up believable excuses. Having a partner on the ground wasn't so bad after all. And he absolutely loved having a family. It was only a week after they had been exposed as a couple that he had bought her ring, though he was still trying to work up the courage to ask her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Video

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Video…

It had now been two months since Superman Returned, and Perry wanted another exclusive. Exactly two seconds after Lois and Clark arrived at the bullpen Perry appeared at his door, "**LANE, KENT, get in here now!!**" Lois and Clark dutifully trotted into his office after dropping of their things at their respective desks and sat down in the visitor's chairs. "You two have been doing some pretty good stuff lately," Pretty good was an understatement, in the last two months Lois and Clark had exposed 3 members of the city counsel and the deputy mayor for malfeasance in regards to the city's response after Luthor's latest plot to destroy the world, the federal judge that had released Luthor from jail for being coerced into overthrowing his conviction, and 3 high-rank police officers for selling the drugs that had been in police lockup. "I've been thinking, now since our old sports editor retired last week his office just happens to be available. I thought it would make a good place for you two to work a little more… privately."

Both Lois and Clark were pleased Lois but asked. "I thought that office would go to the new sports editor?"

"Well, it was my call as Editor in Chief, and I decided you two needed it more. I see the difficulties you two have trying to collaborate on articles amid all the distractions. Just keep in mind that I'll expect even more from you with a private office. So don't disappoint me, hear? Now go on, the office is empty so you might as well move on in. I already had them add a second desk."

"Thank you Chief," Clark said earnestly, if a bit surprised. But he sensed that there was a catch.

"Good now that that's settled, I have an assignment for the two of you. Superman's been back for over two months and we have yet to learn anything about what he experienced on his trip to Krypton aside from telling Lois where he had gone. We also don't know what happened in New Krypton. I want to remedy that. I want you two to talk to him. Get him to tell you his side of the story. We'll make it a three part series starting with an interview and then the first-person accounts. We'll print them in the Sunday Specials Section." Perry was already planning the layout, before either of them could voice some protests. Los was not about to let it slide though.

"Chief, I don't think that's," but she was interrupted by Clark, "It's a great idea Chief," Clark voiced at the same time as her.

Lois turned to look at him, telling him with her eyes that she did not, "It's his private life Clark."

"Yes but I think even _**he**_ would agree it's a great idea. At the very least it would stop all the incessant questioning." Before Clark could voice any more arguments Jimmy burst in the door.

"Turn to CNN quick, Chief," Perry grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

The picture in front of them became that of a table wit a camera and some videodisks. Then the camera paned to an adjacent table where a set of 8 beautiful clear crystals of different sizes was displayed on top of a soft pillow. The reporter continued on in the background, _**"…Astronauts retuned from space after receiving a change of instructions ordering them to explore the Kryptonian landmass that Superman had sent into space and had settled in a stable orbit around Jupiter. They recovered this camera and disks which were in remarkably good condition after being in space for so long and this set of crystals." **_The screen changed to the station desk, where the two anchors sat. _**"We will now play the tape found in the expedition…"**_ Once again the screen changed to the view. This time it was showing a landscape of death and evil… New Krypton….

* * *

_**On the camera frame, Superman landed very hard on the landscape of New Krypton, the ground shaking beneath the force of his landing, as thunder and lighting flashed in the sky above him. Whether the force of his landing was due to anger or something else, it was unknown. He walked around, looking at the desolate landscape that seemed to be familiar to him, and, at the same time, not. The landscape was dark and foreboding, the pillars of crystal dark and dull. Maybe this was what Hell looked like. The seen seemed to radiate an almost palpable aura of death and evil, even through the video, and would surely make the skin crawl an all who watched this footage. Thousands upon thousands of dead marine life were strewn across the landscape, as if warning the Man of Steel of the danger around him, a warning he seemed to not have received. The camera at the moment seemed to be somewhere above the Man of Steel, but all too soon it panned back allowing the man in front of it into the shot. He was more a shadow, dark and dangerous as if Satan himself was watching Earth's guardian take in the desolate landscape. Lex Luthor. Finally he decided to make his presence known to his enemy. "See anything familiar?" the question echoed across the hellish landscape.**_

_**Superman looked up at him; his response held no echo behind it but was easily picked up by the camera, "I see an old man's sick joke." The camera clearly caught me walking out from behind the dark pillars and beginning to surround the man of steel. Superman seemed to either not notice them, or ignore them, as he began ascending the stairs towards his foe.**_

_**Luthor's response was mocking, "Really, 'cause I see my new apartment, and a place for Kitty, one for my friends, and that place over there… I'll rent out." He said while pointing out the different structures as if giving Superman the grand tour all while Superman continued to approach him. By now the camera was beside Lex. Luthor seemed to thing for a second, "But you know, maybe you're right. You know, maybe it's a little cold, it's… oh uh um… what's the word I'm searching for… It's a little… … ALIEN… … It lacks that… HUMAN… touch," he finished as Superman stood before him. **_

"_**You have something that belongs to me," was Superman's response, ignoring the implied insults in Luthor's words. The camera caught both men in a stare down for a few seconds. And it clearly caught the sweat that began beading on Superman's temple. Luthor seemed to pick up on something as his lips twitched down in a frown. In the response, Luthor sucker punched Superman in the chest, sending the man of steel flying backwards of the ledge where they stood tumbling onto the many rock formations on his way down to the field of death.**_

_**The camera caught Superman on his hands and knees as he attempted to rise and it was clear that he seemed to be in pain and that he had noticed something. Luthor pranced down the steps and up to his opponent as he chirped loudly, "Kryptonite!" Lex finally made it to Superman's side and kicked him in the ribs as he continued "You're asking yourself…didn't…your dad ever teach you to…**_** LOOK… BEFORE… YOU… LEAP!!**_**" he shouted as he continued to kick Superman in the stomach and ribs. Superman's pain filled cries were perfectly captured by the camera's mike, despite the wind and the thunder. Superman ended up sprawled flat on his back after the onslaught. **_

_**Luthor bent over towards him as he spoke, "Crystals! They're amazing, aren't they?! They inherit the traits of the minerals around them. Kinda like a son, inheriting the traits of his**_**FATHER**_**!!" Lex kicked Superman's face as he said the word "father". He turned his back on the superhero as he spoke again, "You took away five years of my life," he turned towards him once again, **_**"****I'M JUST RETURNING THE FAVOR!!****"**_** he shouted as he attempted to stomp on Superman's face. Superman caught his foot before he could as the other men surrounded them. One man grabbed Superman by the head and started dragging him away and Lex flailed his arms to maintain his balance while trying to free his foot from the Man of Steel's feeble grip.**__**Superman shouted something at the top of his lungs but it was muffled by the hand on his mouth and made unrecognizable by the wind and thunder sounding in the background. The man twisted Superman's whole body by using his head and slammed him onto a puddle of water. He grabbed him up and began kicking him. One of the kicks sent him flying onto another rock and Kryptonite formation, while his companions approached. The shouts continued, but it was unknown as to who was shouting or what was being said since the wind and thunder distorted the words, but the shouting probably came from the men. Superman attempted to crawl away from his attackers, but the men followed him and continued to beat and kick the fallen superhero as he tried to reach the edge of the cliff. There was the noise of someone, a woman, crying and whimpering in the background.**_

_**The camera followed the men's progress to the cliff's edge as they continued beating the retreating Man of Steel. Two men grabbed Superman by is arms and stood him up while a third held unto his head and slapped him. From the look of the shot, the camera must have been maybe ten feet away from the group and in front of them. The man punched Superman in the stomach and then the group allowed him to fall to his knees as they let go of him and allowed him to fall to the ground onto a large puddle of water, as they backed away from his body. The crying could still be heard in the background, but the person was never seen on the tape. The three tugs continued to beat Superman as he continued his feeble and ever weakening attempt to escape the cursed island. Finally the group reached the edge of the cliff but the men would not allow the Man of Steel to escape. It was then that Luthor stepped into the frame pulling out a sharp but jagged dagger-like shard of green kryptonite from the pocket of his white trench coat as the men continued to beat the Man of Steel in the foreground. They forced Superman's head down onto a rather large puddle of water and held him down as Luthor approached them calmly, and only when they saw him did they stop the beating and retreated allowing Superman to reach the edge of the cliff, while Luthor walked up to him. **_

_**When Superman was only a couple of feet from the edge and safety, Luthor grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arm around his enemy's neck and preventing his escape. He used the leverage he had to pull Superman to his knees. Luthor's arm came up, the shard glinting weakly in the light, before he arched his arm down and stabbed Superman in the right side near the kidney area. His loud agonized screams were clearly heard, despite the wind in the mike and loud thunder in the background. The cameraman had been standing right beside them but a few feet away and clearly picked up Superman's second agonized cry as Luthor twisted the shard inside him stabbing it even deeper than before. Then Lex broke the shard inside Superman, leaving only a tiny piece sticking out as he whispered in Superman's ear, "Now fly," **_

_**Luthor allowed Superman to fall to the ground as he and his men backed away a few paces where he splashed into the ever-growing puddle of water. Luthor looked on, satisfaction on his face with the knowledge that the wound he had inflicted would be the end of the Man of Steel. Superman managed to crawl to his feet despite his obvious pain and turned towards his enemy despite the fact that he was having trouble breathing. Luthor raised his arms in a mockery of the typical pose of Jesus Christ, a mockery of the picture of innocence, while thunder and lighting flashed behind him; the broken shard glinting in his hand. Superman backed away from them, falling backwards of the cliff and off the view of the camera. There would be no flying…**_

_**Luthor approached the edge and the camera caught him caressing the jagged end of the broken shard in his hand as he walked. Luthor looked down the cliff as he spoke his next pronouncement, sure of the demise of his foe, "So Long Superman," as the thunder and lightning raged in the sky behind him.**_

* * *

The screen returned to the news anchors. Both of them were silent with shock. The young woman had tears running down her face as she continued to speak, _**"This clip is part of the videos recovered by the astronauts from New Krypton. We'll be back after this."**_ The news cut to commercials but not before the man sitting beside her turned to his side and started puking his guts out for the world to see after seeing what had been on the video.

Everyone in Perry's office was silent. None dared make a noise. **Except Lois.** She was hysterical. It was a good thing that Perry's office was sound proofed, otherwise everyone in the bullpen would have been able to hear her following tirade, **"THAT DAMED EGOTISTICAL SCUM SUCKING SON OF A B#&! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'LL WISH HE HAD PERISHED ON THAT GODFORSAKEN MONSTROSITY OF HIS!!"** she yelled. Lois jumped up, but Clark grabbed her before she could leave, sure that she would go out to hunt down Luthor and, with her luck, probably find herself dead. Both she and Clark forgot where they were and who was with them as they talked.

"Shh, it's okay Lois. It's okay," Clark said, attempting to soothe her.

"**OKAY, CLARK? OKAY?** **IT'S NOT OKAY!! ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS TRY TO HELP PEOPLE, WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT TO YOU? WHY?" **Lois began to cry harder as he held her to his chest, and kept asking why. Luthor she understood, but… It was so horrible to watch what they had done to him. She had known he had been stabbed, after all she pulled the shard out, but she didn't know he had been beaten, no, tortured like that. It was then that Luthor's talk about the crystals came back to her mind and her blood froze in her veins. "_**They inherit the traits of the minerals around them. Kinda like a son, inheriting the traits of his**_**FATHER**_**!!"**_ The piano incident came back to her memory… Luthor knew, he knew about Jason, and in his own sick roundabout way had told Clark about him. Lois pulled away from Clark. **"Clark, Luthor knows about Jason!!" **she shouted.

"Well, of course he does. You two were together on the boat," he said not getting it.

"**No, no I-I mean he knows about Jason. Knows that he's your son. He said so on the video!"**

Clark's eyes couldn't have been wider. "But how?_**I**_didn't even know until you told me in the hospital."

"You remember that I had told you about his health problems all these years. He was born prematurely, or at least I _**thought**_he was," she added, shooting an annoyed glance his way, "and so I always thought he had a delicate constitution." Clark remained silent as she told the story, an unreadable expression on his face. "Well, as Luthor kept us captive on the yacht, explaining his horrid plan for the crystals, he suddenly noticed something about Jason… I don't know what, but Luthor's expression was terrifying." Her voice quivered slightly as she remembered that heart-stopping moment. "He asked me who Jason's father was and then waved a huge cylinder of kryptonite in our son's face." Clark's hand clenched into a fist. "Jason trembled in my arms. He never said a word, never took his eyes off the kryptonite. Somehow, his lack of physical reaction must have satisfied Luthor, and he left us alone with one of his goons. There was a grand piano in the room, and Jason decided to play it." She smiled. "He'd just learned to play—"

"'_**Heart and Soul,'**_" Clark interrupted quietly.

She nodded, remembering that Clark had told her about how he had heard her conversation with Richard after he had returned. "The henchman assigned to baby-sit us thought he'd scare me by sitting down to play the duet with him. I was scared all right, but I still had the presence of mind to send that fax with the coordinates to the _**Planet**_. Anyway, there was another electromagnetic pulse after Luthor launched his crystals into the depths of the ocean. It shut down everything, including the fax, and that's why you never received the whole message. I tried to resend it, but by that time, Luthor's man was onto me. He attacked me and was about to kill me when…" She took another deep breath. She could almost not believe what had happened next herself. "Until the grand piano slammed into him, crushing him beneath its weight."

"Jason… _**threw**_it at him?" he asked, voice infused with astonishment.

"Or pushed. He was as shocked as you are right now." She turned to him and continued in a choked voice. "Two of the other men came from above deck and saw what had just happened. They locked us in the pantry after that, where Richard and then you found us later. But I have no doubt they told Luthor about it."

Clark's lips set in a grim line. "No doubt."

"And that's not all. Jason was the one who spotted you from high above in the seaplane as you sank beneath the waves. I don't know _**what**_ else he can do, Clark," she finished, beginning to tremble again. "He's so little… has been through so much…"

She raised her head from his chest then, and the warmth radiating from his eyes was tangible. "I will help him, Lois," he said, voice full of gratitude. "And I promise, I will not rest until our son is safe from Luthor's machinations." He squeezed her tightly to him.

It was then that a throat clearing brought them out of their little moment and reminded the two that they had an audience. Both Lois and Clark were stark white as they turned around to face their friends. Jimmy was looking at them in wide-eyed shock, but Perry did not seemed surprised at all. "So you didn't go on a soul searching trip around the globe, then, huh?" Jimmy said after a moment.

"No," Clark said, smiling wryly. "Not exactly… I have been around the globe numerous times, though."

"Daily," Lois added, trying to help. It didn't work; Jimmy was still just staring, but Perry didn't seem surprised.

"I'm sorry I kept secrets," Clark said uncomfortably, "but if people know who I am, who my friends are… things like what happened in the yatch start happening a lot more often." Jimmy shook his head, dismissing the apology as unnecessary, and Perry nodded, accepting the apology. "This doesn't go to press, Perry," Clark said forcefully, "This secret has to be kept."

"Of course," Perry said, looking almost offended that it would be suggested.

"How long have you known, Perry?" Clark asked.

Perry chuckled softly. "Not as long as I should have. If I'd figured it out earlier, I might have been able to talk you out of making a really stupid mistake. Saved you two a lot of heartache."

"Well," Clark started, wanting to fidget but knowing better. "I suppose you have questions...?"

"A few," Jimmy said, managing to smile. Clark still just looked nervous.

"We'll we can talk about them later, this isn't exactly a safe place to discus this. How about you two come over for dinner tonight so we can talk in private?" Lois interjected.

"Sounds good," Jimmy agreed, but Lois knew he was still in shock. Perry just nodded his head in agreement.

Lois and Jimmy went out the door and Lois went to her desk to begin packing. Clark, however, stayed behind to talk to Perry.

"You really didn't think you could fool me forever did you young man? I was a crack investigational journalist while you were still in …do they even wear diapers where you came from?"

Clark didn't answer but instead asked his own question. "What finally gave me away?"

"It wasn't really just one thing. It was putting it all together that the puzzle began to take shape. Clark took a deep breath but said nothing more. "You're the second best investigative reporter I have, next to Lois. That puts you as one of the top five in the world and that buys you a lot of slack, a lot of unexplained disappearances, and a lot of tardiness. But I've been in this business longer than you've been alive it wasn't that hard to figure it out. There are way too many coincidences to ignore, but don't worry. I don't think anyone else will catch on. Most people, even top reporters, tend to look at what's right in front of them, and only that. I however tend to look at the bigger picture. But I do have a question for you. Why did you agree to do the interview and first person accounts?"

"I just figured it would be a great way to stop the incessant questioning about the trip and New Krypton."

"Well don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. And no I won't take advantage of them or use it to get stories out of you," Perry told him, knowing what Clark was probably thinking. Clark just smiled and walked out of the office and to his desk to clean it up and move his things. Lois and Clark spent the rest of the day clearing out their desks and getting settled in their new office. It was a bit cozy because of the two desks in it, but it was comfortable, and it sure made it easier on them to work on their joint articles, plus it was near one of Clark's favorite exit points, which made his disappearances just a bit easier. Clark suspected that Perry had had this in mind as well when he made the decision.

That night, Perry and Jimmy came over for dinner and after Jason was safely in bed they began the Q&A session. It lasted a few hours, and then Perry and Jimmy decided to call it a night. Since they now had their own office, Clark had also worked on the first article of the Series, while Lois worked on a lead they had gotten about Lex Luthor, who was still at large; it didn't pan out, but at least it was something. It was an interview conducted by Clark. The interview ran in the morning issue of the Daily Planet.

* * *

**Exclusive Interview With Superman**  
_**By: Clark Kent,  
Investigative reporter with the Daily Planet**_

The following is an exclusive interview given on October 6th, 2006 at an undisclosed location to Clark Kent, investigative reporter with the Daily Planet.

**Clark:** Superman, first of all, let me thank you for agreeing to this interview and also for the opportunity you are giving me to make your story known. In the past you've made a point to avoid the press except for a few short interviews most often given to Miss Lane also with the Daily Planet. Why the sudden change? Why now?

**Superman:** I have never been comfortable with the story being centered on or about me. As an illustration, in this edition, (note for readers he was holding up the October 1st morning edition of the Daily Planet) I happen to know now that the woman in this picture is actually Katherine (Kitty) Kowalski. She is Lex Luthor's girlfriend. But did anyone in the press catch onto her? No, she is simply an unnamed woman who I rescued after her brakes supposedly failed. In reality she was a decoy to keep me busy so her boyfriend could break into the Metropolis Museum and steal a meteorite, which just happened to be full of kryptonite. The author had more important things to report. Like gee, I look like I've lost weight, and what's up with my suit.

**Clark:** You seem angry.

**Superman:** No, I'm not really angry, but I am disappointed.

**Clark:** What do you mean, what are you disappointed in, the press, the public?

**Superman:** When I become the story the outcome of the event loses much of its importance. The human side of the equation gets lost with the… I don't know. The thrill of the alien connection? Does that make sense?

**Clark:** Let me see, you're saying the tragedy and suffering of the victims gets lost or downplayed in the spectacle of reporting something trivial about you.

**Superman:** Yes, that's exactly what I mean.

**Clark:** Then why this interview now? Exactly what do you expect to accomplish?

**Superman:** Maybe if I'm not such a mystery to everyone, just maybe I'll stop being the main focus of so many stories and so much speculation. Much of which is blatantly false by the way.

**Clark:** Can you give an example of a blatant falsehood?

**Superman:** That I am some kind of god on Earth, or pseudo god, or a… a superman. I am none of those. I am no more than a man who has been given, because of events outside my control no less, powers and abilities that enable me to do some things others cannot do. That does not make me a savior. And I think it became very obvious just a few days ago that I am not immortal. I **DO** try to set an example. More than anything I think that may be my role in this life, my reason for being here. I do want to make a difference in the world. Another falsehood is that I'm not afraid of anything. I have many of the same fears everyone else has.

**Clark:** Are you afraid of death?

**Superman:** I think the process of dying can be fearful because there is often pain involved. I am afraid of outliving people I care about deeply, or somehow outliving the Earth itself. But no, I am not afraid of dying. Everyone dies it's just the natural progression of life.

**Clark:** Are you afraid of Lex Luthor?

**Superman:** Yes. But the fear will help me defeat him. Luthor is an egomaniac. He may think he can outsmart me, but I will be the last one standing in the match, kryptonite, or not. Luthor is overconfident and it will be his undoing. The biggest danger from Luthor is the collateral damage he causes. I've looked in his eyes, the man has no soul.

**Clark:** Aren't you giving him the advantage by letting him know you fear him?

**Superman:** No, think about what I've just said.

**Clark:** Ok, where do you want to go from here?

**Superman:** What do people want to know about me?

**Clark:** This could be dangerous, are you sure this is what you want?

**Superman:** Yes, if I feel something is inappropriate or beyond what I want to disclose, I will simply not answer the question or give a vague answer.

**Clark:** Here goes, since you already brought it up how much do you weight?

**Superman:** (Laughing) I weighed 204 this morning. And yes, I've lost weight. I guess going on a five year space voyage of which most of the time was spend in stasis is not conducive for maintaining ones weight. Not to mention the marathon lifting session of that crystal monstrosity a few days ago. But, not to worry, I'm sure I'll be gaining most of the weight back shortly. I had breakfast with my mom a couple of days ago and she piled enough food on my plate for three people. I'm still not sure how I finished all of it.

**Clark:** Mom?

**Superman:** Yes, mom. I was adopted as a child. I lived here on Earth long before I ever made my presence known. I was found by a family who raised me as their own. Because of their influence on me, my values are more human than Kryptonian. I only know my Kryptonian parents by way of latent memories and teachings given to me on my trip here and later from Kryptonian crystal storage devices they sent with me.

**Clark:** Why are you so willing to die for this planet when you fled your home planet during its destruction?

**Superman:** I was too young to make that kind of decision. My parents placed me in a starship when I was no more than 3 or 4 months old. I appeared to be about 2 when I arrived here. This is truly the only home I have ever known. I have no wish to survive if, god forbid, something catastrophic were to happen here.

**Clark:** What kind of parents would place a 3-month-old infant in a starship and send him off alone to another planet?

**Superman:** Parents who wanted their child to have a chance of life when all hope was lost unless they did send him off.

**Clark:** Hmmm, Ok moving on, what about the suit? It looks a lot different what gives?

**Superman:** (rolling eyes) This one I don't get at all. Am I not allowed to wear anything but the same suit year after year? Ok, here goes. The old suit was actually made by, yes, my mom out of the Kryptonian blankets I was wrapped in when I arrived. This suit, I made myself using Kryptonian technology. I actually prefer these more muted colors. The cape is not just for adornment as is so often reported. It serves several purposes. I can use it to shield or protect people from the elements such as cold, wind or even fire. There is also a hidden pocket. And no, I will not reveal what I keep there so don't even bother to ask. And what's with this underwear on the outside crap. Haven't they ever seen a Speedo?

**Clark:** Why not just wear, oh say jeans and t-shirt?

**Superman:** I know people thing this suit is revealing, but believe me, as I was growing up when I was first learning to use and control my powers I ended up a lot more revealed. How, should I put this? Ordinary clothes seem to disintegrate very fast when traveling at high speeds or when running around inside fire areas. I'm sure you get the gist of the idea. The skintight nature of the suit gives me more freedom of movement. And by the way, this is not a stylized S. It's my family crest.

**Clark:** Superman,

**Superman:** Would you please call me Kal-El? At lease for this interview. I have always hated being called Superman. It implies I'm something more than I could ever be. It's really starting to get on my nerves.

**Clark:** Speaking of names, does it bother you that you are sometimes called the "boy scout.", or the "blue boy scout?"

**Kal-El:** Why should it bother me? I don't see anything wrong with being labeled as a boy scout. Guess what I call Batman? I think he's the one who started the whole Boy Scout thing.

**Clark:** I can't imagine, are you two friends?

**Kal-El:** Darth Vader. You have to admit, there is a passing resemblance. And yes, I would say we have an unconventional sort of friendship. We just have very different views of the world. He's very territorial. As long as I leave Gotham to him and ignore his over zealous tactics, we get along fine.

**Clark:** A lot of people think of you as a hero. Who are your heroes?

**Kal-El:** I have a lot of heroes. I see many every day around the world doing what they can to help others in need. I would have to say my dad was my first hero and he inspires me still even though he died several years ago. I am who I am because of his love and guidance. I was also in awe of Christopher Reeve and saddened to hear of his and Dana Reeve's passing. His inner strength was what legends are made of.

**Clark:** I know he portrayed you in a documentary film many years ago. Did you ever meet him?

**Kal-El:** No, I'm sorry to say, I never had the privilege.

**Clark:** Ok, Kal-El, why did you leave, you already said your parents sent you here to save you from Krypton's destruction, so why did you try to go back?

**Kal-El:** (note there was a long pause here) I think deep down I knew what I was going to find. But, I couldn't not go. I had to see for myself. I had to see if there was any trace or hope that someone else besides me survived. I couldn't help but wonder after Zod and his cohorts had survived that maybe there were others as well. To be honest, there were other reasons too. I was…

**Clark:** Yes, you were…

**Kal-El:** I was burned out. After that whole episode with Zod I just needed to get away for a while.

**Clark:** How could you be sure Zod would not escape again?

**Kal-El:** There was a defect in the …containment field that let Zod and the other two escape. I made some modifications, they will not escape again.

**Clark:** What was the voyage like?

**Kal-El:** I think it must have been my own version of hell! I'll just say I barely made it back alive. Krypton is now a graveyard composed almost entirely of kryptonite.

**Clark:** After that incident, being stabbed, raising the crystal monstrosity as you call it, and falling to Earth. You haven't been seen much. How are you? The doctors reported you left in the night without even being released. You were comatose and then just disappeared.

**Kal-El:** I'm fine, there is a scar where I was stabbed and some minor residual aches associated with the wound but nothing to be alarmed about. I plan to resume my normal activities tonight. I know there has been a lot of speculation concerning my being pale since my return. But that's ridiculous. I've always been pale. I don't tan like a human. My physiology processes the sun's energy differently than humans.

**Clark:** You frequently travel around the globe cropping up at all hours of the day and night. Do you ever sleep?

**Kal-El:** Yes, but I normally require only a couple hours a night.

**Clark:** One final question. How do you feel about the video Luthor made being shown on national and international networks?

**Kal-El:** They shouldn't have shown it, least of all without my permission, but it was bound to happen, it always does. I'm not really concerned that people are going to see it. In a way it's good, they can see for themselves what that man is capable of. I've been beaten before, and I'm sure I will be in the future. It's just too bad the press will play up the sensationalness of the beating and for the most part ignore the really important part where he's bragging about his new "land mass" replacing North America.

**Clark:** Well, that's all the questions I have for now, is there anything else you would like to add?

**Kal-El:** Not at this time.

With that, the interview concluded.

* * *

Don't miss the _**Exclusive Superman First Hand Account**_ of the New Krypton or Crystal Monstrosity incident, which will be featured in this Sunday's _**Daily Planet**_.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Chapter 10: Rescue**

By morning, the interview Superman had "**given**" to "**Clark**" had made all the major news networks. The Planet had to issue 4 special printings of the morning edition, just to keep up with demands at the newsstands. Perry was beside himself with joy. He even gave Clark and Lois the afternoon off. With nothing else to do, Lois and Clark went to pick up Jason from school. Well, since it was Friday, Clark did have work to do, but he kept putting it off. When they arrived, they found Jason playing to a little dark-haired girl who looked to be maybe a couple of years older than him. Since he seemed occupied with his friend, Lois decided to take the opportunity to talk to the teacher about the parent-teacher conference to be held that night and also introduce Clark as Jason's father. Meanwhile, Jason wasn't really playing with the girl he was trying to comfort his little friend. "If you ever need help again, call out to Superman, he can help you. I'm sure of it. Say, _**help me Superman, I'm scared**_." Jason said patting the older girl on the back gently trying to comfort her.

"Superman's really busy. I'm sure he doesn't have time to help someone like me," she said dejectedly.

"No, he likes little kids, he will help you all you have to do is ask." Jason whispered to her in all earnestness.

"How do you know this?" She asked, listening intently and starting to show hope on her face.

"'Cause, he helped me, that's how. That's my mom and dad. I'll see you next week. Remember just ask." Jason smiled at her as he walked over to his parents ready to go feeling very proud of himself. _**Daddy's right. It does feel good to help people. But I don't understand why Kala's mommy is so mean. I'm gonna ask mommy and daddy. Maybe they'll know. And then daddy will know what's going on and he'll help Kala. Hmm, maybe I'll ask them if she can come live with us, so my mommy and daddy can be her mommy and daddy and they can love her a whole bunch and take care of her. That's good. I'll talk to daddy,**_ Jason thought to himself, making a decision to help his friend.

That night, Lois and Clark sat with Jason to and early dinner since they had to be at Jason's school at 6:00pm for the parent-teacher. Jason had been unusually quiet all afternoon, and it was not missed by either of his parents. Finally Clark couldn't take it anymore and decided it was time fore a talk, "What's on your mind Jason?"

Jason was quiet for a few seconds before he finally gathered his courage to tell them what he knew, and ask if Kala could be his sister, "Daddy why do mommies and daddies hurt their kids?"

Clark spit out the sip of water he had just taken, shocked to the core by his son's question. Lois was equally flabbergasted. "What makes you ask that Jason?" his mother asked after a few moments of composing herself. Clark was equally attentive to his son's answer.

Jason took a couple of seconds before he answered, seeming to not be sure if he understood what he had said. "There's a girl in my school. Her name's Kala. She's my friend, and we sometimes play together. Her mommy's really mean and is always hitting her, in front of the teachers, the principal, the kids and other mommies and daddies and she hurts her a lot. Kala even got a broken arm. The teachers tried to get her help, but no one did anything."

Clark and Lois looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Clark decided he had better come up with an answer for his son. "Um… Jason, have you ever told anyone about this?"

"Didn't have to, everyone knows."

Clark sighed, "Jason, neither your mommy nor I quite know how to answer you. We don't know why sometimes parents hurt their children, because neither of us understand that kind of behavior," said Clark, shaking his head.

Lois took over, "Jason, you know that daddy and I sometimes have to punish you right?"

Jason nodded, "Uh huh, like when I broke the window with a ball. You made me stay in my room all day. I could play with my toys or draw, but I couldn't watch T.V."

"That right Jason. Well, sometimes parents also hit their children to punish them for doing bad things, and sometimes they can go overboard with this. Neither your dad nor I believe that this is the answer to everything. Violence only teaches more violence. You learned your lesson simply by having to stay in your room all day, didn't you?" Lois asked. Jason nodded, "Then that was a better punishment. Other times, parents get so frustrated with everything; with their jobs, their lives, and all their problems; that they take it out on their kids, even when its not their fault." Lois continued with her explanation, but you could see that even she wasn't completely convinced by her words.

"But why?" Jason asked, looking from one parent to the other.

Clark answered him, "We don't really know Jason. Neither of us believes in any of that. We both believe that no matter what a child does, they should not be hit. Like your mom said, '_**violence only teaches violence**_'. Sometimes those parents were hit as children and that's the only way they know how to behave. No one taught them that it was wrong to hit a child."

Jason nodded in understanding, "It is wrong. Kala is a great girl. She's my friend, but she's always sad, 'cause her mommy's always been mean to her, ever since her daddy died in the war. And she told me that now her mommy had a new boyfriend, and that he was always trying to touch her in places that children should not be touched." Lois and Clark looked at their son, astonished. This just added a whole new and horrible dimension to his friend's problems. Jason was silent for a few seconds as if gathering his courage to ask his other question. "Daddy, mommy, I told Kala that if she was ever in trouble, to call out for Superman, and ask for his help. Daddy, will you help her?" he asked his father.

"Absolutely, but unfortunately I have to wait until she calls out for help. I can't interfere if she doesn't or else she might get sent back to her mom. But I promise you, Jason, that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe," Clark answered with conviction in his voice.

"You did the right thing in telling her to ask for help, and in telling us what was happening to your friend, Jason," said Lois with a smile. "We're very proud of you Jessie. And I think I have an idea how we can help her, and the other kids like her even more. I was thinking we should look into the child welfare system, and why they had not helped her after all the times she had been hurt. She should have never returned to her mother after her arm was broken. I think its time someone did something to help kids like Kala."

Clark nodded his full agreement, Lane and Kent were going to investigate and hopefully help other children like Kala. Jason smiled happily, knowing he had done the right thing. But he didn't have the courage to ask if Kala could become his sister. Still he wanted to know if it was possible, "Mommy, could Kala come live with us?" he asked.

Again, Jason's parents didn't know what to say, but Clark knew his little boy needed an answer, "I don't know if that will be possible Jason. There are a lot of people who want children and can't have them plus it's not as if we can ask for her to come live with us because there are laws that regulate that kind of thing. But if God wants it that way then it will happen." Jason nodded satisfied with their answers. He finished his dinner and went to change his clothes so they could leave since he had gotten sauce on his shirt.

After the parent-teacher conference, the family returned home with a worn out Jason. He had fallen asleep on the car ride home and Clark scooped him up and carried him to his room. Jason didn't even stir as his father undressed him and put on his jammies. Then he tucked him into bed and Lois and Clark kissed him goodnight and headed for their room. "He was really tuckered out," Clark pointed out.

"It's been a tough day. It certainly took a lot of courage for him to talk to us about what had been bothering him. I still can't believe there are people like Kala's mom. You'd think with all those classes that parents take to be "good parents" that someone would have old them that it's wrong to hit a child," Lois grumbled. "I took them, and one of the things they taught us was how to deal with the stress of everyday life wile caring children. You would think that would help to reduce the statistics of child abuse."

Clark nodded, "And yet they keep going up. I did a little research on the matter while you were helping Jason change. It's barely been three months since the year began and already the statistics for child abuse have more than doubled what had been reported for this time last year."

"Maybe our articles will help," Lois said but was unconvinced.

"They might help raise awareness of the problem, but I doubt they will change much in the immediate future. Soc. Services wants families to stay together, but sometimes it would be better for those children to just be taken away. Wolves would be better parents, at least they care about their children." The dark look on his face told Lois that she already knew the answer to her next question.

"You can hear what's going on with them, can't you?" she asked, though it was a statement, not a question.

He nodded, "All the time. And every time I hear them all I want is to help them, but I can't interfere. The few times I've been able to it was because the children were going to be killed. It seems as though Social Services and Child Welfare only get of their high horse and do something when **Superman** interfere and rescue the child from certain death. And all those children had been abused or years and they had files on them thicker than the phone book, cataloging all the abuse, and yet they do nothing. Only giving them warnings to never do it again."

"Maybe a superman exclusive thrown into the articles will help?" she said. Clark shrugged. Speaking of exclusives, have you started he Journey to Krypton and New Krypton accounts yet?"

"I finished them both last night. Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd put the time to good use. It wasn't easy, I was procrastinating on them, but writing them was a cleansing. A release of my spirit." Lois nodded. She understood him so well. Too well. She was well aware of why he couldn't sleep. Nightmares. He had an eidetic memory, he couldn't forget, all the horrors he had seen even if they only managed to be remembered in his dreams. More than once in the past few months she'd had to wake him up from nightmares, and the look on his face was more than enough to break her heart every single time. "I'll give them to Perry in the morning," he added before he kissed her goodnight.

By now they had both changed and were climbing into bed. I was then he heard an unmistakable cry for help… from a child… a little girl… _**Help me Superman, I'm scared…**_ she called. It was enough. Lois, by now knew the look in his face, he had to go someone, somewhere needed Superman, but before he could take flight or even change into the suit, Jason burst into his parents' room. "Daddy that's Kala," it was all he needed to say. In a blur of colors his father became Superman and then sped off into the night to help Jason's friend. Jason climbed into bed with his mother and crawled into her arms, "I heard her call for help," he explained. Lois just kissed his cheek and held him till he fell back to sleep. Her love would save his friend. _**Mommy, could Kala come live with us?**_ Jason's question from earlier in the evening came back into her mind. _**Perhaps we could take her in**_, she thought to herself as she picked up her son and carried him back into his room.

Superman flew high over the city, following the sound of the little girl's voice.Suddenly he heard her scream, _**Superman, I would rather die if you don't rescue me. **_He flew faster heading out of the city and to a field on the outskirts of the city. He heard a man speaking to her as he was passing overhead, looking for the child. _**Superman won't save you; he doesn't care about bratty little kids.**_ He was wrong very wrong, for Superman was already floating over him. He saw a woman standing near a car watching, and he assumed that she was Kala's mother. Suddenly the man threw himself on top of the child. He didn't make it. Clark was just in time. Clark grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and threw him away from the child. He landed 50 feet way from her and wasn't moving, knocked unconscious by his fall. Kala looked up with tears in raining down from her cheeks, and ran at him, throwing herself into his arms just as he was landing. With tears falling down his cheeks, he caught her in his arms and cradled her against his chest. The child was crying into him. She knew, knew that the rescuer she had asked for was there at last. Her friend had been right. As he flew back up into the night sky he looked at the woman who had been leaning by the car and had been yelling and threatening the girl so she would shut up, he looked at the woman, his eyes filled with questions and sadness, but he left without asking one. The woman yelled in a slurred speech, clearly drunk out of her gourd, to bring her back, but he wouldn't… he just flew away disgusted, taking the child with him.

* * *

**_AN:_ Hey everyone. Sorry I hadn't updated in such a long time but I had A LOOOTTTTT of homework from the uni and didn't get a chance to post my revised chapters until today eventhough i've had them for about a month now. The nex chapter is almost finished. And chapter 12 has now become chapter 12 and 13 since my version of Kala's adoption is a little diferent and very long. BTW. Ive decided on the villain for the end of the story. It's in the next page which i've decided to make into an arc styl****e chapter with interactions between the characters and the writer. I may add a few more of these in the future.**


	11. Arc Chapter 1: Villain's Awards Ceremony

**Arc Chapter 1: Villain's Awards Ceremony **

The curtain opens and Sailor FoxFire steps up to the mike. Superman and Lois stand to either side of her.

**Superman: **Why do they get an awards ceremony?

**Sailor FoxFire:** Because I thought it would be funny, and considering what went on in this chapter, we need the comic relief. No hush up...

**Lois:** Relax honey I'M Fox will give us one too.

Sailor FoxFire with fire coming out of her eyes: Yes Lois how about an award for being so incredibly blind for you.

Lois was about to grab her writer by the neck but Clark intercepted her.

**Clark:** Lois relax, she's writing this story and might decide to kill you off.

**Sailor FoxFire:** Good idea and maybe I'll say you're now dating Wonder Woman too.

Lois quickly held her tongue, lest she loose her Clark.

**Sailor FoxFire (whispered for only Superman's ears only):** Relax you'll be getting 3 Pulitzers very soon. Two more than Lois. (Superman smirks.) Annnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyywwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Welcome to all my readers and thank you for joining us tonight. As you all know I had mentioned I had trouble deciding on which Super Villain would I use in the Final Showdown chapter of this story and whether or not I would kill of Luthor in this story or in one of the sequels. (Little Jason walks out onto the stage and hands her an envelope) Thank You Jason. Now Lex Luthor step onto this stage... (They waited for over 10 minutes, but Luthor didn't like being bossed around so he didn't come. Fox took out her quill pen with which she had been writing the story and a black book whose cover only had one word written on it _**Destiny**_. No prices as to what this is. Fox writes a few quick phrases, and... Luthor drops from the ceiling.) So Glaaad you could join us... (Can anyone say sarcasm...? I knew you could)

**Lois (sarcastically):** Careful Luthor she might change her mind.

**Superman:** Could you pleaase, pretty please with a cherry on top.

**Sailor FoxFire (Smiling at him):** Don't worry, I'll make him suffer.

**Superman (smiling evilly):** Thanks (Who knew he had a dark side, even Fox is shocked and she wrote this.)

**Sailor FoxFire (as she opened the envelope, **_**ominous**__**thunder**_** in the background):** Luthor, your fate has been chosen by my dear readers via e-mail and reviews... (Takes out a silver card from the envelope.) You... will... live... until the third sequel Super/Moon... (continues to read the card and then shows it to Lois and Superman, they smile evilly along with her and nod) however as to what happens to you... all I'll say is that by the time I'm done with you... You'll wish you had died on New Krypton.

**Luthor:** You can't do this to me I'm the grea.../

**Sailor FoxFire, Lois and Superman (interrupting):** The greatest criminal yada, yada, yada, mind yada, yada, yada, of out time (Sailor FoxFire writes something else. and Luthor's pans fall to the ground as a giant hand pulls Luthor of the stage, laughter rings out from the audience.)

**Lois:** Guess that answers the question of whether it's boxers or briefs for Luthor. A girl's thong

**Sailor FoxFire (smiling):** Not really I just wrote that. But who knows. Remind me to ask Kitty later. (Lois and Superman laugh along with her. Kala walks up onto the stage and hand's Fox another envelope.) Thank You honey and don't worry you'll have a new and far better family soon. (Kala giggles and waves her thanks as she walks of. Jason meets her at the end of the stage and the two hug as they fade away.) And now for the moment you've all been waiting for... The 5 finalist from the list Of Superman's enemies that will get to rumble with Superman will step onto this stage as I call them... one way or another...

And they... are... Ultra-Humanite... (_Ominous_ _thunder_, they wait but he doesn't show. Again Fox write something in the book and he drops from the ceiling). Word of warning to the other **finalists** either you show on your own or I'll make you show **AND PAINFULLY**. The second finalist is... (Ominous thunder in the background as before and this will happen with all the names) Braniac (walks onto the stage not wanting to be written down, but since he took his sweet time doing it, Fox wrote that he was struck by thunder in the book and it happened) Our third finalist was a tie and they are... General Zod and The Eliminator. (The two wisely run onto the stage and stand beside the others opposing Superman and Lois) So far the two of you are the only ones with brains. There was also a tie for the 4th finalist is... Metallo (he doesn't show, but Fox makes him drop from the ceiling and slams him onto the stage the strikes him with lightning 7 times before Superman finally snaps her out of her angry mood by placing his hand on her shoulder.)

**Superman (shaking his head):** If I were you I'd be careful about getting her mad. Fox might decide to just kill you herself and save me the trouble of fighting you.

**Sailor FoxFire (nodding her head):** Quite right. Anyway our final Finalist is also a tie... But I will list them separately. First Remember, Superman's killer in the new cartoon movie, well Ladies and Gentlemen. Here he is DOOMSDAY. (Boohs from the audience and glares abound from the other villains since he's the only one that can boast that as Doomsday walks onto the stage. He glares at Superman and launches for him, however Fox was ready, and made a fork of lightning strike him down and he lands at her and Superman's feet.) This is what I wanted to do when I was watching the movie.

**Superman and Lois:** Thanks.

**Sailor FoxFire:** and the other finalist is... Darkside. (He walks onto the stage and stands)

**Darkside (whispers):** So much power in that book.

**Superman:** Careful Fox, he wants your book.

**Sailor FoxFire:** I know. (Hands it to him) Here Darkside, knock yourself out. (Darkside takes the book and is immediately struck by 15 bolts of lightning and from the floor fire starts and burns him. This continues until he drops the book.) I guess I should have warned you, only the Weavers of the Web, those that write the fates of all, mortals and immortals alike, can hold that book and not get destroyed. (Superman and Lois laugh.) Well people I guess its time to announce our winner. Or **LOOSER** as the case might me. And…….he……….… is……….. **DARKSIDE** (Boohs abound from the audience as he steps forward.) However I've decided that a few of the villains might make guest appearances in other Arc Chapters and in the story to spice it up as well as the sequels, or if I'm getting bored. So boys you will all get your turns to get your asses kicked, especially since you all made me mad. (They try to protest, but The Book of Destiny flies into her hand and she puts the quill to the pages. All the villains fall into a fire pit that opens at their feet.) They will remain there, burning until I need them, or decide to ease up on my villains.

**Lois:** Think that will happen?

**Sailor** **FoxFire**: probably, I've never liked them.

(And with that they all fade from the stage.)


End file.
